What I Want
by Zeldafreak84067
Summary: -Sequel to Kiss and Tell- Everyone seems to think they know what Divya wants. But what about her? What does she want? Evan/Divya
1. Chapter 1: Normal As Normal Can Be

Hi everyone! Thank you to everyone that review on Kiss and Tell. I realized that it had some grammar/spelling errors and I'm really sorry I'm working to fix them. I don't have a beta reader anymore and I really lack the time to try to re-read over and over again to catch them. I've tried to do better at this story and I really hope you like it.

This takes place three weeks after Kiss and Tell, but it's before "It's Like Jamais Vu All Over Again," but I will be working up to that/though that in this story. Anyways I'm jabbering and I'm sure you've skipped over this already but enjoy the first chapter of my new story.

* * *

**What I Want**

Chapter 1: Normal As Normal Can Be

Divya bit at her bottom lip before looking up and meeting his stare. Tears were brimming at his eyes and when they finally spilt over they left long streaks down his face. Sighing she looked back down at her hands. She didn't know what to stay to him to make him feel better, and nothing was coming to mind, hopefully when this was over he the tears would stop and she could continue on her way like this all never happened in the first place.

Blowing a few stray hairs out of her eyes Divya looked up one more time before and pulled gently on the needle in her hand completing the stitch. "All done." She replied tying it off into a small knot at the end and cut the needle free using a pair of scissors.

"Thank you so much." Replied the boy's mother as she picked up her son in her arm and cradling the child close to her body. "I really appreciate all your help."

"It's really no problem." Replied Divya smiled softly "Those stitches should dissolve in a week, just make sure you watch the area for infection and keep it bandaged properly."

Before she began to pack up her medical supplies she reached into her purse and snatching out a cherry lollypop and holding it to the boy, despite the fact that he was still crying he quickly grabbed the sucker, quickly removing the plastic cover of the candy and popped it into his mouth. His crying was subdued almost instantly.

The mother thanked Divya one more time and together her and her son made their way to the near by dock and disappeared into the parking lot.

Divya stood there for a few seconds watching them before bending down upon the small blanket and began to packing up her medical supplies she kept on hand.

Divya loved walking along this beach, it was relaxing, and not too far from her house. She often came here just to clear her head; however, today wasn't meant for her to be able to relax…

Her mother had called her this morning, before she had even had her coffee, wanting to discuss more plans about the wedding. She really hated lying to her parents, but how could she not do what she loved. She wanted to be a PA, she loved it, and maybe actually have a M.D. after her name sometime in her future but how could she do that. She was expected to marry Raj after she "graduated" with her MBA and move to London to work at his business.

After her frustrating phone call she had left her house in a hurry, and found herself walking along the beach. She had removed her flip-flops upon hitting the sand and she walked along the beach enjoying the feeling of the sand between her toes, however that didn't last long.

She had been half way along the beach when suddenly a group of children raced right in front of her, not paying much to them she continued walking till she heard a child crying. Turning quickly she noticed a child lying on the ground crying loudly Divya rushed over to the boy, quickly joined by the boy's mother, and examined him. He had busted open his knee pretty bad from landing in the sand right into some shards of broke glass.

Divya made quick work of the blooded knee. After pulling out a small medical kit, she kept in her purse, she use a set of tweezers to remove any remaining glass, cleaning of the bloody area and after a few quick stitches the boy was all better.

Pulling off her rubber gloves, she returned her medical kit into her purse and tossed the used gloves into a near by trash can she continued her slow walk along it lost in thought.

She didn't want any of that. Raj knew that. But how could she continue to work at HankMed when she suppose to be in London, and how could she marry Raj, when she knew she was in love with another…

A smile graced her features as her thoughts turned to Evan.

Sure things after that night had been awkward. She hadn't expected sleeping with Hank's brother wouldn't make thing awkward. She still can't look Hank in the eyes without feeling a blush come to her face about him seeing her pretty much in her underwear in his brother's bed, but, that night shook the entire foundation of her life. Three weeks later and she still couldn't get that night out of her mind.

Feeling her cell phone buzz in her pocket she pulled it out and took a quick glance at the caller id. A smile graced her features as she noticed its Evan calling her.

"Hello Evan."

"Hey Div's, Hank needs to see you and go over some HankMed business. Do you need me come get you?"

"No actually, I'm walking the beach right now; I can be over there in just fifteen minutes."

"Oh, ok." He replied and she could tell that he was a tiny bit reluctant to let her walk all that ways by herself. "If you're sure."

"I'll be fine." She said with a laugh in her voice. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes tops; I promise I'll call you if I run into any trouble."

"Yeah you do that." He replied a smile gracing his features, Divya couldn't see it but she knew it was there by his tone of voice. "See ya in a bit."

"See ya."

Divya slipped the phone back into her pocket and made her way toward the Lawson house.

--

Evan clicked his phone shut, a smile formed still hung on his face from his conversation, and he turned to walk into the kitchen before noticing that his brother walking down the hallway going over a HankMed file. "That was fast, did you get her voice mail."

Evan smiled making his way to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water out of it "Actually she picked it up on the first ring. Thank you." Unscrewing the top he took a long swig before turning to his brother that was smiling at him.

A scowl crossed Evan face and he leaned over and hit Hank on the shoulder. "Stop that."

"Stop what."

"That look, the look that say you know everything that's going on"

"Well finding you two getting dress in a ravaged bedroom kind of makes me know that something went on there. Beside I've seen the secret looks you give her all the time and the awkward hugs she'll give you, it's not that hard for me to look like I know everything that is going on, because I'm pretty sure that I do know everything that's going on."

"You don't know what you're talking about…" replied Evan, his phone ringing, and he turning to leave kitchen leaving his brother behind folder in hand. "Thank you for calling HankMed, how can we make you feel better today…?"

"Denial…" sighed Hank before grabbing Evan's water and taking a drink of it.

--

When the doorbell rang Evan had to contain himself from almost rushing to the door. He walked to the door and pulled it open. Coming face to face with Divya he felt his mood lighten and a smile came to his face.

"Hey Div's."

"Morning Evan." Replied Divya with a smile. He moved forward giving her a soft kiss on the check and she smiled at him.

The woman before him wore a light blue sun dress; it came to rest just above Divya's knees with layered ruffles up the skirt. The rest of it was plain and just lay among her body leaving little to Evan's imagination. Not that was much he had to imagine anymore.

"Come on in Div's" he replied moving aside and letting the girl step inside, shutting the door behind her he followed her to their usual HankMed "meeting" spot and she sat down at the table placing her bag on the floor by her feet.

"Where's Hank?" she asked looking around the room and finding no sign of him.

"Gone off to answer a phone call," he replied shrugging and sitting down at the table next to her, Divya smiled at him, however the two of them sat in uncomfortable silence.

They hadn't talked much since the night they slept together, hell the car ride home was in complete silence till Evan clicked on the radio, a few choice love songs like, When a Man Loves a Woman, We Belong Together, and When I Fall in Love came on and the radio was quickly no more.

Divya didn't really know what to say to him, he knew that she was engaged, and her emotions had been high since she had been crying pretty much that whole day, but why did it feel so right to be with him. Was it because it was forbidden fruit, was it easy since they had been together since the brothers first came to the Hampton, or was it more? She did after all say that she pretty much was in love with him, but did he feel the same?

Before she could even talk to the man before her Hank joined them and Divya snapped out of her thoughts, best not to dwell on it now anyways.

"Good morning Divya." Hank replied with a smile.

Divya smiled back at him. "Good morning Hank," she replied taking the HankMed file he handed to her.

"Alright, first patient updates, um…Ms. Newburg called this morning, she think she's getting a cold needs a check up for her as well as Koufax since he's got the sniffles. Um…I gave tetanus shot yesterday, but the woman had a bad reaction to it, small amount of swelling at the injection site and redness as well so I'm going to see her this afternoon she said she was on a lot of medication and I'm going to give her a consult to re-evaluate her meds she taking." He replied flipping though a few folders in front of him. "Anything I need to be brought up to speed on Divya?"

"I did some stitches on a young boy just a half an hour ago on the beach, he had cut his knee open after landing on some glass on the beach, and…oh Evan you going to love this, I've got us a new cliental."

Evan glance at the woman sideways a smile coming to his features as he looked at her. "Wow, in a matter of six words you became the sexiest woman on earth."

Divya shot Evan a smile, along with a blush that was already gracing her features. She was about to bite back to that one if it wasn't for Hank interrupting rather quickly. "To stop this conversation from getting anymore awkward I'm going to ask before anything else happens. What cliental are we talking about here."

"The mother of the boy that I stitched up today is an assistant coach of a champion soccer team her in the Hamptons, anyway the soccer team I guess is behind on their checkups and she said that they will be denied their seat in the championship if they don't get the team check out, they've invited HankMed to do the checkup."

"Really?" replied Evan

"Yep, we've got it scheduled it for this weekend." Replied Divya

"Alright," replied Hank shutting the folder he had been looking through before, "I think that mean meeting adjourn."

Hank began to walk off tucking the folder under his arm before walking away from the table leaving the two alone. Divya look confused at Hank before looking at Evan with the same look on her face.

"Where's he…"

"Got a lunch date with Jill."

"Ah, I though they weren't dating anymore."

Evan shrugged picking up the folders on the table and stacking them into a pile in the center of the table. Silence filled the room once again and Divya felt rather uncomfortable.

"Evan…"

Evan looked up from stacking his folders and noticed her concern look in her eyes.

"Divya?" he replied

"Evan…about that night…"

Divya's cell phone went off a couple off and she groaned reluctantly holding up a finger to Evan and turned away from Evan to answer it…

"Hello?" she asked "Raj, um…hi…"

She turned back around and noticed that Evan was gone…"Damn it." she said softly.

--

Saturday rolled around in the Hamptons and this entire week was rather quiet in the Hamptons. Divya's cell phone lay on her dresser by her bed unmoving since she had rested it there a few days ago when she had gotten home from a HankMed meeting a few days ago.

She was grateful for the time off, especially since the last month had been pretty crazy, but it also gave her time to think. Despite the fact that things were still weird between the two of them she couldn't stop thinking about him. Thinking about that kiss…that amazing...

Divya paused feeling a slight wave of nausea wash over her. Sitting up quickly from her spot resting on her bed and her hand rushed to her stomach. What was that?

Slowly getting out of bed she sighed softly. Her head hurt all of a sudden as she felt her stomach toss again. Why was she feeling like this? She was never one to get really sick before.

But Hank was waiting for her. She had to get ready.

Making her way to get dressed for the checkup of the soccer team, she felt her stomach toss again and suddenly she was rushing to the bathroom. She barely made it before she found herself throwing up into the toilet.

Slowly sinking to the floor she flushed the toilet. Resting her head against the cold porcelain she sighed. Her head really hurt now, worse then before, and now she wasn't sure if she could stand without tossing the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl before her. What wrong with her?

Sighing she got to her feet, she had too. Hank was waiting for her; she brushed her teeth before leaving the bathroom.

--

Divya was overheated. To say the least. Grabbing her next folder, she began fanning herself with it, as she glanced over at Evan who was currently hitting on one of the soccer coaches. Divya though this team was an all male soccer team, but when they arrived, much to Divya's shock and Evan's delight, it was a female team.

Most of these woman looked like could run laps around Evan without breaking a sweat but, for some reason they seemed almost intrigued by Evan…and Divya felt a pain in her gut. But it was most defiantly not jealously.

"Lisa Black?" she called out to the woman before her and a young redhead woman head shot up. She looked at Divya and a smile came to her face she held up a finger signaling one minute before turning back to Evan. She reached out giving Evan a hug and a slip of paper before coming over to Divya.

Divya felt another pain of something inside her but she shook it off smiling as Lisa came over to her.

"Good morning Divya." Replied Lisa.

"Good morning Miss Black, if you please sit down over here I'll make this as quick as possible so you can get back to our CFO over there."

"Evan?" she replied as they made their way into the small tented area they set up. Lisa sat down. "He's pretty funny, he's been passing out HankMed cards all morning, I was giving mine back with my phone number included. You know if he's seeing anybody."

"Actually…" replied Divya, however she paused feeling the nausea wash over her again. Lisa looked at her concerned.

"Hey are you ok."

"F…fine." Replied Divya. "Um…I'll begin the checkup now."

"Alright," replied Lisa with a small smile looking back over at Evan who was still talking to another woman, a blonde one. Divya scowled pulling on a pair of gloves.

"So, is he seeing anybody?"

"Yeah actually," replied Divya pulling out a needle and walked over to Lisa. "Hold out your arm please."

"He's seeing someone, damn, he's really cute," replied Lisa. "OW!" she replied retracting back quickly.

"Sorry, I missed the vain."

"Bad bedside manor." Grumbled Lisa softly rubbing her arm. "You're a doctor?"

"I'm just drawing blood to run some test on." Divya replied. "I'm sorry. I won't prick you this time."

"Anyways do you think that his girlfriend and him are serious, or are they an "open" couple?"

"We're all done here Ms. Black." Replied Divya. "I'm sure that everything is fine and we'll have your results in just a few days."

"Um…thanks." She replied holding a bit of cotton to her arm.

"You're…" began Divya, but she suddenly felt dizzy and the last thing she remembered before she passed out was someone calling her name.

* * *

Ok. Was it just me or did you jump for joy when Evan and Divya kissed last night. I was so happy I've watched that episode almost fifty times on Hulu just today "Am I blue?" is now my favorite Royal Pains episode. I loved that episode.

Anyways, please review. I hope you liked it and more to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Watching Over You

Hi everyone. I'm back. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, I'm serious, over 5000 words. I was so proud of myself. Anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Your reviews keep me motivated. You don't know how happy it makes me when I log into my e-mail and I have messages from fanfiction saying I have review.

I do have a beta now. **Meatball24**. Thank you for doing this for me. I really appreciate you doing this for me!!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Watching Over You

The Hampton's Heritage waiting room was crowed and hot, and Evan couldn't sit still. What had caused Divya to pass out like that? One minute she was fine, doing her PA thing, and the next she was lying on the ground unresponsive.

Evan bit at his bottom lip, his foot tapping against the linoleum flooring, nervously waiting for Jill to come out and let him see her. Glancing over at Hank who was checking an e-mail on his phone, he turned back to those waiting room doors. God, he hoped Divya was ok.

Throwing his head back he rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands thinking back to earlier this morning.

--

_Evan was busy, the HankMed cards had been more popular then he had anticipated and now he had run out while only half of the soccer team currently held one. But the woman didn't seem to mind. Currently they were swarming him, each one of them bidding for his attention, and Evan couldn't help but feel a rush, this never happened to him._

_"Lisa Black?" called a voice and he turned and noticed that Divya was calling another woman over. A woman, short red hair and light skin, turned to Divya she smiled at the other woman, holding up a finger signaling one minute to her and pushed her way over to Evan. She held out her HankMed card to him._

_When he grabbed__ it reluctantly from her she pulled him into an overpowering hug and whispering in his ear. "Do you do 'personal' consultations?" Evan was rendered speechless for a few seconds, and Lisa spun around and started towards Divya. He was still gaping when she turned back to wink at just before she reached the tent where Divya was waiting. _

_Checking it over, wondering if something was wrong with it, he noticed scribbled writing on the back of the card._

_Call me!!!_

_(631) 537-5800_

_Lisa_

_He glanced up at Divya who seem to have a pained look on her face. Feeling a wave of guilt wash over him, Evan took the card in his hands and ripped it in half before sliding the pieces into his pocket. Turning back around to excuse himself from the ladies, he saw that a blonde woman had sauntered up to him. She tried to talk to him, but he quickly made an excused and began up the hill._

_Evan__ walked up the hill and over to the tented area where Hank and Divya were set up. He found himself not wanting to be down by the women anymore and now Divya was his only thought._

_Reaching the tent, he passed by Hank, who was making small talk with a woman and taking her blood; Evan passed them and continued over to Divya. He could hear the two of them talking before he reached them.I'm just drawing blood to run some test on." Divya replied. "I'm sorry. I won't prick you this time."_

_"Anyways do you think that his girlfriend and him are serious, or are they an 'open' couple?"_

_'Girlfriend?' thought Evan, 'What are they talking about?' Evan glanced back at Hank, who had moved onto the blonde woman Evan had been talking to just a few minutes ago, before turning back to Divya and Lisa. Were they talking about him?'_

_"We're all done here, Ms. Black," replied Divya, pulling off her rubber gloves in a hurry. "I'm sure that everything is fine and we'll have your results in just a few days."_

_"Um…thanks." Lisa replied holding a bit of cotton to her arm._

_"You're…" Divya paused, and a second later Divya tumbled to the ground._

_"DIVYA!" Evan cried out and rushed over to Divya, rolling her onto her back. He saw that she wasn't conscious and started to panic. Hank rushed over, sinking to his knees next to Evan._

_"What happened?" Hank asked calmly as he softly clutched Divya's face and examined her. She felt warm, quite warm to the touch, and that concerned Hank. He felt for a pulse and noticed that it was racing and irregular._

_"I don't know, man," Evan stuttered, trying to stop himself from falling apart. "I just came over she was talking to Lisa and suddenly she…she just collapsed."_

_"Lisa, did she seemed incoherent?" Hank quickly faced Lisa, who covering her mouth with the hand that wasn't clutching her purse."Did she have slow or slurred speech, did she complain of being dizzy?"_

_"She pricked me once with the needle, it seemed like she couldn't concentrate. But other than that see seemed fine right before she fainted," replied a panicked Lisa. She stood above the two brothers that were hovering over Divya. _

_"Alright, I'm calling Jill, she might have sunstroke. We're going to __Hamptons__ Heritage." Hank whipped out his cell phone and dialed Jill's number. "Evan, take her to the car," he directed his brother, tossing the car keys. Evan fumbled, but caught them, as Hank continued his instructions. "Turn on the air condition to full blast. Get some of those ice packs out of the trunk, wrap them up in towels and place them on her to cool her down."_

_"Ok." Evan replied as calmly as possible, but inside he was shaking uncontrollably. He picked up Divya carefully; she was light as a feather in Evan's arms. He began to walk to the car._

_"Evan!" called Hank. "Don't hold her too tightly! You're going to overheat her."_

_Evan couldn't help but want to hold the woman tightly to him. He felt so out of control with what was going on. Divya was always the one who was strong and in-control, but now he was holding her limp body in his arms and it made his mind race._

_Lisa looked between the two of them as he passed before gasping softly.__ Evan glanced at her and she whispered to him quickly. "Oh God, she's your girlfriend isn't she…"_

_Evan looked down at the woman he was clutching to his chest and back to Lisa. "Yes. Yes she is."_

_With that he made his way down the hill and to the car. Placing Divya in the front seat, he cranked the air conditioning and, after getting the ice pack out, he placed a few of them under her legs. _

_Grabbing a cool water bottle out of the trunk as well, he softly took a hold of Divya's face and tried to get some water into her. Despite a little of it dribbling down her shirt, most of it went into her mouth and down her throat._

_"Please, Divya, please be ok…" he whispered to the unconscious woman. Turning back to where they had been moments before, Evan spied Hank speaking to the coach. Seconds later Evan's brother came running down the hill. Shutting the door quickly, Evan got into the car's backseat and Hank sat in the driver's seat moments later._

_"What about the blood samples?" Evan asked as the car began down the road to the hospital. Evan didn't really care, he just didn't want Divya back out here in a few days to do this all over again._

_"Since they're going to __Hampton__'s Heritage__ anyway, Jill said she'd send someone to get them. Right now Divya's the most important."_

_Evan moved to the middle of the car to glance at Divya; she was still unconscious in the front seat of the car. "Please," Evan whispered softly._

--

Hank rolled his eyes: in the last five minutes Evan had gotten out of his chair, checked the time on his cell phone, glanced at the emergency room doors and sat back down, just to repeat the cycle a few seconds later.

"Stop fidgeting," Hank groaned when Evan checked the time on his phone for the fifth time.

"Divya's been in there for over an hour Henry, have you texted Jill recently?"

"About two minutes ago, Evan."

"Asking about an update, not one of those little love notes you write to her."

"Evan!" Hank rubbed at his eyes, trying to ward off an headache he could feel coming on.

"Why couldn't you treat her, man, you're the doctor."

Hank sighed softly. He wasn't really mad about all of the annoying questions. He felt bad for his brother.

But Hank had his reasoning behind bring Divya to Hamptons Heritage; he didn't want to take any chances with his friend's life. Sure, it was just a case of heat stroke, but he didn't want to risk it. If something happened to Divya because of him, Hank knew that Evan would never forgive it. He didn't want to lose both Divya and Evan in one swing.

"Evan, please sit down! I'm sure Jill will be out in just a few minutes to tell us that Divya's ok." Hank got to his feet and reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet. "I'm going to get something to drink. Are you going to be ok here by yourself?"

"Yeah," Evan replied, softly staring into space. Hank patted his brother on the shoulder before making his way to a set of elevators that held a vending machine.

Evan rubbed at his face. Maybe Hank was right; it was just heatstroke, she should be ok, and she would be ok. Hank trusted the people that worked here and the hospital was a more stable environment then the makeshift set-up that HankMed was used to. He had to trust his brother's judgment.

The doors to the waiting room swung open and Evan flinched, startled back to reality. He saw Jill entering the room and she didn't even make it over to him before Evan jumped to his feet and bombarded her with questions.

"Jill!" he cried, rushing over to her. "How is she? Can I see her? Is she ok? What's going on?"

"Evan, slow down!" Jill held up her hands to stop Evan's incessant questions. "Divya's fine. She had minor heatstroke, and we put her on an IV of fluids to help keep her hydrated. We also took some blood samples to make sure that she doesn't have any damage internally. You can see her now if you want; she's resting upstairs in room 223."

Evan reached out and hugged Jill before pushing past her to a nearby set of stairs. Jill chuckled softly before heading toward the Emergency Room.

--

Evan was out of breath by the time he reached Divya's room. The nurses had scowled at him for running though the hospital, but Evan need to see her. He needed to make sure that she was ok. Standing in front of the door, Evan took a deep breath before quietly opening the door.

The room was dimly lit; the only light was coming from a small opening in the curtain on the opposite side of the room. The room held normal hospital equipment: a small and uncomfortable hospital chair with a strange fabric pattern, one of the small TVs which never seemed to have anything interesting on and the hospital bed. There, Divya rested peacefully.

Evan heard a knock at the door and a second later Hank peaked into the room. He smiled when he saw Evan slumped in the chair.

"You found her," Hank said as he closed the door behind him. "How's she doing?"

"Asleep, actually. Jill said that they took some blood work on her just to make sure nothing else is wrong."

Hank nodded, agreeing with the treatment. "Yeah. Jill also said that as soon as she wakes up and they check her out that we can take her home. But we need to make sure that we keep her hydrated."

"That's good," Evan replied, watching Divya sleep. "Hopefully she'll wake up soon."

A phone going off interrupted the conversation and Hank glanced at the screen of his cell. "That's the soccer team; I've got to go and finish up the blood work and bring it back here. You going to be ok here?"

Evan nodded, still watching Divya. "Go, I'll wait here."

Hank turned to leave, but before he could Evan called out to him. "Hey, Hank."

"Yeah?" Hank replied poking his head back inside.

Evan looked into his brother's eyes seriously. "Thanks for everything you did back there."

Hank smiled. "No problem, Evan." Turning to leave the room again, Hank smiled to himself.

--

Divya was thirsty, to say the least. Her mouth felt like buckets of sand had been dumped into it and her lips were so dry and chapped that they were aching worse then her entire body. Opening her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that here vision was blurred. Blinking a couple of times to clear her vision she glanced around the room.

Where was she? The last thing Divya remembered was talking to that infuriating woman that Evan was hitting on and someone yelling her name.

Trying to sit up, she felt a slight pain in her left arm. When she looked for the source of the pain Divya noted an IV hooked to her arm. That's when she first noticed that all the medical equipment read Hampton's Heritage on them. She had been brought to the Emergency Room? What happened?

Feeling around for the button of the hospital bed she suddenly felt something that wasn't the remote. It was a hand. Divya looked over and saw Evan, asleep next to her bed. She noticed that he looked quite peaceful.

"Evan," she called to him. He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Smiling she leaned over to his ear and whispered softly against it. "Hey Evan."

Opening his eyes, it took him a minute to remember where he was. When he looked up and met her gaze he smiled. "Hey Divs, how you feeling?"

"Fine I suppose. Is there any way I could get some water? My throat is dry."

Evan nodded, getting to his feet and smiling softly. He walked over to the table at the foot of her bed and poured water from a pitcher into a small cup. He handed it carefully to Divya, who drank it slowly.

"What happened?" she asked after a few second.

"You had heatstroke. Jill said that you were really dehydrated; they took some blood work on you to make sure that everything was ok, but other then that she said that you were fine. You can leave as soon as soon as you're ready.

"I'm ready," she replied, laughing softly. "So how long have I been here?"

"A couple of hours," Evan answered as he sat back down. "Hank was here for a while, but he had to go finish up on the soccer team's blood work and get it to the lab before so they can play in the championship next week."

Divya sighed. She let Hank down, she let HankMed down.

A knock came from the door and it slid open. The lights in the room clicked on and they turned to see Jill. There was a smile on her face and a folder in her arms.

"Hey Divya. How are you feeling?"

"Good, thanks, other then really thirsty I think I'll live."

"Well, according to your charts everything looks really good: your heart rate has gone down, your body temperature has gone down and you look a lot less pale then when you were brought in. You blood work is in the lab and I don't think it will be ready for a couple of days, but I think it's safe to say that we can release you." Jill closed the file and placed it on a nearby table.

"Sounds good." Divya nodded in her usual self-assured manner, which made Evan smother a relieved grin.

Jill reached into a nearby cabinet to pull out Divya's clothing placed them on the bed. Walking around the other side of the bed Jill disconnected Divya's IV from its hanger and slowly began to remove the needle.

"I'll wait outside," Evan said, quickly making his way to the door; his face had pale slightly at the sight of the needle. Divya smiled at him as the door shut.

"He's really worried about you." Jill observed as she finished removing the IV and slowly began to help Divya out of the bed.

"I know." Divya replied shortly, grabbing her clothing and heading to the bathroom.

"He's been here since you were brought in," Jill continued through the door. "I haven't seen a more dedication other then in the way Hank practices medicine. Since when have you two been going out?"

"It's complicated."

"How?"

Divya sighed as she slowly slipped off her hospital gown and began to pull on her clothing.

"I really don't like talking about it. My parents have their idea of what I want my future to be and I'm starting to realize that it's not what makes me happy. Working at HankMed makes me happy; being here makes me happy and even…"

"And even…?" prompted Jill. She was now standing by the bathroom door listing to the girl on the inside. However, when she didn't hear anything she knocked lightly on the door. "Divya?" she called "Are you ok?"

After hearing nothing again she pushed the door open and found Divya throwing up into the toilet again. Jill rushed over her hand on the other woman's back, holding her long black hair out of the way of the vomit. "Divya."

Divya coughed as she stood over the toilet.

"Divya, did you hit your head when you fell?" Divya didn't say anything grabbing a nearby towel and wiped her mouth clean. "Divya."

"No I don't think this was from the fall, I threw up the other day pretty badly too. I think I ate something that disagreed with me. I'm fine Jill."

"Let me just look at your eyes." Jill replied reaching under the sink and grabbing a small portable flashlight and began to check Diyva's eye dilation. "No I don't see any sign of a concussion."

"I told you I'm fine." Divya replied. She walked over to the sink, grabbing a nearby cup and turned on the faucet, filing it with water. After the cup was full she poured the water into her mouth, swished it around and spat into the sink.

"Alright, if you say so," Jill replied softly, "but I'm going to check the result on your blood work when it comes in and if I find anything weird I'm calling your ass back in here."

Divya chuckled slightly at the 'assertive Jill' that was suddenly showing itself. "Thank Jill."

"No problem." She replied with a laugh. The two of them left the bathroom together. Divya grabbed the rest of her belongings and made her way out of the hospital room to find Evan waiting, keys in hand, for Divya to come out of the room. When Divya appeared in the doorway Evan smiled at them

"We all good?" he asked twirling the keys on his finger.

"Yeah," replied Jill. "She should be fine, but I will be calling if anything turns up on that blood work."

Divya smiled softly and together she and Evan made their way down the hallway together.

"What was that about?" asked Evan.

"She's just doing her job," Divya replied with a smile on her face.

When they reached Evan's car Divya slid into the passenger's seat and, after putting on her seatbelt, she felt slightly nervous. This was the first time she had driven with Evan since that night. It was something they had yet to talk about, either of them, and she felt nervous thinking about it.

They road home in silence, Divya glancing out to the beach as they drove. Her mind was racing and she knew they need to talk about what had happened three weeks ago, especially since she felt this was something that was making things awkward between them. As she was about to say something Evan pulled the car over and turned it off.

"Evan what are you doing?"

"How about a walk on the beach?" asked Evan unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car."

"You really don't care that I just got out of the hospital do you?" replied Divya.

"I do. But I figured this would get your mind off of things, beside I know how much you love walking the beach."

Divya hesitated a moment before unbuckling her seatbelt and following Evan.

They had been walking along in silence for a little while. The sun was just starting to fade off the edge of the water, leaving bright streaks of color across the sky. The sand was cool beneath her feet, her shoes long discarded back by the car, as they walked on.

Divya didn't know what Evan was planning but she really needed to talk to him. Maybe he brought her here to do the same thing, but she was going to be the first to say something.

"Evan."

He turned to look at her, a smile on his features and she couldn't help but smile at it as well.

"Yeah Divs?"

"We need to talk, and I'm sure you know what is about."

"Yeah," he replied inhaling sharply. Evan felt the uncomfortable barrier between them. They hadn't talked about it, it had been hanging out there, and now they were face to face with it. Evan knew he had to say it, he had to do this. However, Divya beat him to the punch when she leaned forward and kissed Evan hard on the lips.

The moment lips and hands touched, it felt like that the world had suddenly vanished and they were there, all alone across an endless black space. Neither of them pulled their hands away.

Evan was surprised to say the least. The first time they had kissed that night three weeks ago, he though he'd never get that chance again. But here he was again, and it was just as amazing as the first time it happened.

Divya groaned softly, given Evan his chance; he slipped his tongue inside her mouth causing her to gasp. Evan felt his breath leave him, the noises she was making were exciting him, and he gripped her tighter to her body almost refusing to let this moment go away.

Eventually, and reluctantly, Evan pulled away from the woman in front of him. A blush hung on her face and he could feel the heat start to rise in his own cheeks. He sighed, rubbing at the back of his head.

"Divya, I…that…"

"I'm sorry Evan, I just had to see it that was still real, if it was still there, and it was."

"What was?"

"That spark, that feeling that I get when I kiss you, the one I don't get…when Raj and I kiss." She whispered almost too softly. "It's there."

Evan felt a slight pain in her stomach at Divya's mention of Raj. Of course, how could he forget? This woman, this beautiful amazing goddess in front of him was in an arranged marriage. To this guy, that she had been friends with since she was young...

"Divya." Began Evan, not realizing till now that he sounded out of breath, "we shouldn't do this, your family expects you to get married to the man they chose, that's your life, not the CFO out of the Hamptons . I'm so, so sorry." He pulled out of Divya's arms and turned away.

"Evan," replied Divya, as she watched Evan begin to walk back toward the car. "I'm the one who kissed you, not the other way around; an arranged marriage isn't want I want. You are the one I want."

"How can you say that?" he called, farther away now from Divya and her last ditch effort to get him to listen. "Your marriage can give you more of what you want then I could."

"I meant it!" she called to him; and this successfully stopped him in his tracks, so she continued. "When I said I loved you that night. I meant it…and I still feel that way…about you."

He turned to her, something about the way that he was looking at her made her blush slightly, why could he do that to her with one look. Slowly he made his way back over to her and she smile slightly when he came close to her.

Leaning forward, Divya felt his breath brush across her face causing her to moan quietly. "I love you too…"

Their lips met softly, as the sun dipped below the horizon.

--

It had been a week since Divya had been release from the hospital, and what a hectic week it had been! Her mother had called her four times today alone. There was a big equestrian competition coming up in just a few days. Divya knew that her mother expected her to be in that, luckily HankMed business had been slow for a while, so the week that her parents came in she wouldn't be expected to be on call.

As she left her house to see Hank and Evan that morning she felt a smile come to her face. Everything seemed to be clicking into place since she and Evan talked, and that night he spent at her house had made it all the sweeter.

As she reached her car the sound of her cell phone going off in her purse caught her attention and she grabbed it quickly. She flipped it open without paying attention to the number.

"Hello?"

"Divya, hi it's Jill, listen something came up when I was looking over your blood work and I'd really like to talk to you, can you come see me in my office?"

"Right now?" she asked glancing at the clock in her car. She was a little early to head over to Hank and Evan's anyways, and Jill's anxious tone made her curious.

"Yes. Unless you've got a HankMed problem that you need to attend to, I can always meet you after lunch."

"No, no, I'll be right there." She replied closing her phone and tossing it into the nearby seat along with her purse. "I wonder what Jill wants to talk to me about."

--

Entering Hampton's Heritage Divya made her way to the desk. The head nurse, nearly old enough to be Divya's grandmother, smile politely at her. "Hello, I'm here to see Dr. Casey."

"Right back there." she replied point to a row of door on the other side of the waiting room. "It's at the end of the hall, she should be in there."

"Thank you."

Divya made her way across the waiting room, passing by a young kid who looked like he had a bad case of the chicken pox, and to Jill office. Her mind raced with what could be so wrong with her blood work that Jill would call her down to the hospital.

Coming to a stop at the door she raised her hand slightly, feeling her heart race out of her chest, and knocked at the door. A voice came from inside a few second later. "Enter."

Divya pushed open the door and found Jill at her desk, a file spread out in front of her, she glanced up from the file and smile at Divya. "Ah you're here, good, um…have a seat."

"What's wrong Jill?"

"Um…nothing really, I mean to most people, this is a blessing, and all," she replied looking though a couple of papers in the folder. Divya could easily tell she was nervous. "I've got some interesting news for you."

"Oh?" Divya replied, now feeling a little less panicked then before.

"Divya, you're pregnant."

* * *

I really hope that no one thought that Jill was OOC. I really am not a fan of Jill, (especally Hank/Jill or Jank as Evan puts it, I just don't like how she's playing Hank and still married to Charlie) but I really needed some that everyone trusted in the series to help out and Jill was the only one I could think of. So sorry to any Jill fans who think that Jill's a little OOC. I tried...

Also, I hope no one read the review on this story from the last chapter, before reading the this chapter. Because someone guessed that Divya was pregnant before I even wrote it. So I hoped it didn't spoil it for anyone. (No offience Redconky, you're a good guess, but I guess woman throwing up after sleeping with a guy usually means their pregnant. It's not a new idea anymore. lol) if it did. Oh well. Act suprised! lol. More to come soon!

Please Review!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3: As the Tears Fall

Hi, I'm back with Chapter 3. I'm sorry for the wait. I started school the week after I posted chapter 2 and then I got really sick right after that so I've pretty much been worthless story writing wise. Anyways, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, your reviews keep me motivated to see this story to the end.

Also a special thanks to **Meatball24 **my beta. I couldn't do this without your help. I really appreciate you doing this for me!!!

Also please don't forget to review! :)

* * *

Chapter 3: As the Tears Fall

Divya felt the cold tears start to fall down her face as she stared blankly at the wall behind Jill's head. She could hear Jill speaking to her but she couldn't process the words that she was saying, her mind was racing a mile a minute as the fresh tears continued to fall down her face. She quickly turned leaving the office. She heard Jill calling after her, but she just kept on running, she ran out of the hospital, and to her car.

Getting to her car quickly she unlocked it and slid into the drivers seat. Sitting there, she fumbled with her keys until they feel to the mat and she started to sob silently, coming to rest against the steering wheel.

Divya didn't know what was wrong with her all of a sudden. But the new of her being pregnant just tore her up emotionally. That one night, that one amazing night, has become the worst accident that could have happened to her.

She felt the tears start to slow as she continued to cry, and she felt slightly better; she wiped away the tears with her free hand and reached down to snatch her keys off the floor. Grabbing her car key she quickly shoved it into the ignition and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

The world around her almost seemed nonexistent; her eyes were glued, never blinking, to the road in front of her. Feeling a few remaining tears well up in her eyes, blurring her vision, she pulled her hand off the steering wheel and quickly wiped them away.

What was going to happen? Everything she had built here in the Hamptons with the brothers, everything, was going to come crashing down around her with this.

Pregnant, pregnant, the words seemed foreign in her mouth. Each time she said it, it made less and less sense to her…

How was she ever going to tell her parents this? She held so many secrets from them now, and now this was going to be even worse. What was she going to tell Raj? He was the only one that she could open up to anymore, her best friend, but this; this was something she couldn't tell even him.

But most importantly, how was she going to tell Evan? God, Evan. This wasn't supposed to happen to them. When they had just worked everything out between them…

Stopping at a red light she rested her head against the steering wheel, her mind racing with all of these unknown questions, the tears started to fall down her face again. She was an emotional wreck.

Hearing a car horn blaring behind her she looked up, though blurred vision, she noticed that the light had changed green while she was crying. Wiping away the tears she removed her foot off the break and continued down the road towards home.

--

Entering into the quiet house she made her way up to her bedroom, tossing her purse onto her bed and falling back upon it seconds later. Kicking off her shoes she sighed. Laying there for just a minute, her mind began to wonder.

Maybe this was a blessing, and maybe this was something that would get her out of all her problems. Her hand rested on her stomach, trying to feel her invisible "bell bump" that wasn't there through the fabric of her. But a smile brightened her face nonetheless.

Her phone ringing caught her attention and she quickly removed her hand from her stomach. She reached for her purse to fish out her phone. Without checking the caller ID she was able to retrieve her phone and answering it.

"Hello?"

"Divya, hey are you ok?" came the panicked voice of the younger of the HankMed brothers.

"Evan?" she asked sitting up rather quickly feeling a blush come to her face. Why was Evan calling her…"The meeting, I forgot the meeting."

"Yeah, I called you a bunch of times, but I kept getting your voicemail." Concern was evident in his voice.

"My phone, I must have left it in my car when I went into the hospital…" the minute the words came out of Divya's mouth she wished she could take them back.

"Hospital! Why were you at the hospital again, are you ok?" came Evan's panicked voice and Divya sighed softly, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really, Jill just wanted to go over my blood work with me."

"Was everything ok?"

Divya bit at her bottom lip softly, what was she going to say to him? She was pregnant; he was the father. That was a great conversation to have over the phone.

"Divya?"

"Yeah, everything was fine, nothing abnormal. I think you're stuck with me after all, sidekick." She jested trying to get Evan's mind off of her hesitant pause in conversation.

Evan chuckled and Divya felt her own smile starting to form on her face, abolishing the tears that were once there.

He smiled, though Divya couldn't see it. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He whispered softly, but before Divya could say anything else he continued speaking. "So the meeting, you're going to come right?"

"You haven't had the staff meeting yet? What, did Hank go to sleep on you again?"

"No, Hank spent an hour on the phone with trying to get a hold of Boris, with no luck I might add; we're actually just about to have it. So you on your way?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there." She replied with a smile.

"Good to hear."

"See ya Evan."

"Bye Divya," there was a hesitant pause on his end before she heard a soft, "Love you."

The line went dead seconds later; clicking her phone shut she placed the phone in her pocket and began for her car. Divya felt the smile not fading from her face for once; the pressures on her mind were forgotten, temporally.

--

The sun was setting on the low horizon when Divya got home later that night, placing her bags and items to the floor. She sighed softly making her way up stairs, a small convent story bag in hand. She knew it was pointless, but still…

Diyva leaned up against the counter of her bathroom, tapping her foot nervously on the tile flooring. She glanced at the box on the counter a few feet away from her. She sighed biting at her nails again, turned to the clock on the wall. Fidgeting nervously, she sighed, picking up pregnancy test off of the box. Divya didn't want it to be true. She hoped it wasn't, but it was right, in her hands.

"God, just for once couldn't Jill be wrong." She whispered softly staring down at the drugstore pregnancy test. The words **Pregnant **stared back at her and she tossed the object into her nearby purse.

Walking over to her bed she sighed lying upon it and staring up to her ceiling. Why did she need to confirm what she already knew? She was pregnant, and no test, no lab results were going to change that. Rolling over, she felt the tears fall down her face, as she began to think about her conversation with Jill a few hours ago.

--

_An hour after she left Hank and Evan's house, after unsuccessfully having a staff meeting, Divya, shopping bag in hand, walked out of the drug store. Sighing softly, slightly embarrassed, she glanced into her bag before making her way down the sidewalk lost in though. She hadn't told anyone yet about her condition, and her parents would be here by weekend too…her equestrian competition, her parents expected her to compete in that and…She didn't realize someone had been talking to her till she felt a hand rest on her shoulder._

_"Hey Divya,"_

_Divya turned around, there stood Jill, wearing a short plain red dress, her hair resting around her shoulders softly and her customary cell phone in hand. Divya smiling at her softly, "Hey Jill,"_

_"You ok," she asked brushing a few stray hairs out of her eyes, "I was calling to you, you didn't answer me, you ok?"_

_"I'm sorry; I'm kind of having one of those days." Replied Divya with a small chuckle._

_"I could tell, I mean you left my office in quite a hurry, you ok?" replied Jill._

_She felt the tears starting to brim at her eyes; she quickly wiped them away. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing out here? Doesn't the hospital administrator have other things to do then walk the streets of the __Hamptons__?"_

_"Actually I'm heading to lunch…you…you wanna join me?"_

_Divya smiled softly. Maybe this would get her mind off of things. "Sure I'd love too."_

_A smile crossed Jill face as the two of them walked down the strip in silence, neither of them sure what to fill the conversation with as they entered into a nearby restaurant._

_Lunch was amazing, Divya had to admit. When Jill had picked this restaurant, she was skeptical, but she was amazed about how good the food actually was here._

_"Wow, I didn't expect a restaurant called Chewy's to be all that good, but I have to admit, I really liked it."_

_"Yeah?" replied Jill placing her fork and knife down by her plate. The waiter came by and began to clear the plates. "I really love this place. Chewy's is great, especially at night, if you sit out on the dock the waters amazing."_

_"I'll have to try that sometime."_

_Jill smiled watching the waiter walk away. However, the rest of the time they sat in silence, neither of them making eye contact. Divya didn't know what to say to her, and more then likely was afraid that if she opened her mouth she would start crying again._

_Looking out to the water she sighed, lost in her thoughts until Jill spoke again. "Divya, can I ask you a question?"_

_"Yeah…yeah I guess."_

_She paused slightly taking a slip of her water, her lipstick leaving a mark on the glass. "Does Evan know?"_

_Divya who was taking a drink of her own water at the time choked on it slightly. Placing it back down she coughed again, drawing the attention of some nearby dinners before glancing at Jill again. "Jill…that…"_

_"Divya, I've seen the way you two act around one another, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not too far from the truth in assuming that its Evan's…its is Evan's right?"_

_Divya, however, paused. She didn't know what to say. Was it that obvious that Evan was the father of her child? If Jill, who had little to no maternal instinct of her own, could guess it, she was in trouble when her mother and father came into town._

_"Yes…it's Evans…but Jill you can't tell them. Please promise me that you won't tell them."_

_"No…" Jill replied after a after a few seconds of Divya's pleadings. "I won't tell them, I wouldn't do that."_

_They sat in silence for a little while longer, the check was placed on the table and Divya went to grab for it but was waved away by Jill who put some money into the check and rose from the table. Divya followed her as the two of them walked out of the restaurant._

_The bright sky, that before they had entered the restaurant, was now skewed with clouds and a gray tone was case among the area. The two of them walked towards Jill's car and upon reaching it Divya said her goodbyes to Jill and began on her way home. However, Jill calling out to her caught her attention._

_"Divya wait…"_

_Divya turned around and looked at Jill who was fishing around for something in her purse. She found it and pulled out a small card for Divya. Divya looked at the card and noticed the words **Kinder Care Adoption Agency** in big black lettering across the front._

_"Divya, I know you're early in your pregnancy but I was wondering, have you decided?"_

_"Decided what?"_

_"If, if you going to keep the baby?"_

_"Jill, how can you ask that?" replied Divya quickly, shocked by Jill questioning._

_"Divya, I'm not saying abortion, I'm just trying to help," replied Jill trying to calm the surprised woman "I know you said you're going though a lot with your parents and everything, but maybe adoption… I know this family that…" however when Jill noticed the look on Divya's face she sighed softly. "I don't want to push anything on you, but you know Hank and Evan are going to start asking question, especially when you start getting larger."_

_Divya tossed the card in her purse and turned from Jill quickly making her way down the road without looking back._

_"Divya…Divya wait!" Jill shut her car door and hurrying after Divya, but the woman was down the road before she could even get her car locked up. "Damn it," she sighed softly turning and going back to her car…_

_Divya continued walking, the sun was low in the sky, now below the clouds that hung over head before and she had made it back to her house before she realized it. _

_­_--

Divya held the card in-between her forefinger and her thumb. Sighing softly she tossed it onto her dresser and rolled over on her bed. Out the window on the opposite side of the room she noticed the water from the ocean glittering in the moonlight and she smiled softly thinking back to the last time she had seen the moon glow of the water like that…the night the child growing inside of her was conceived.

Sighing softly she felt her eye lids become heavy and soon she drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

--

The next morning Divya was awoken by the light of the morning sunrise blaring into her bedroom window. Shading her eyes that were having a hard time adjusting to the light she rolled over glancing at the clock. 8:45 in the morning. Sighing softly, she just wanted to close her eyes and go back to sleep, however her body was going to let her. Feeling her stomach toss uneasily she ran to the bathroom and she began her morning ritual of vomiting in the nearby toilet.

After getting showered and dressed Divya went downstairs to begin to find something for breakfast that wouldn't make her feel any worse then she was already feeling. Grabbing a nearby banana she sat at the bar of her kitchen and began to peel back the skin. Chewing on the soft fruit of the banana she sighed staring at the nearby wall.

Maybe Jill was right, Evan and Hank were going to start asking question about this child, and her parents and Raj were going to find out soon or later, could she even handle a child? She had no idea what to do with them beside treat them when something was wrong with them…what was she going to do?

Hearing the soft sound of music coming from upstairs she realized her phone was ringing and she got to her feet tossing the half eaten banana into the trash. Making her way upstairs she noticed a new message from Hank. Opening the message it read.

**Emergency at Newburg's.**

Divya tossed her phone into her nearby purse and slipped a pair of flipflops on her feet. Quickly making her way down her steps she rushed out to her car and towards Ms. Newburg's house.

--

After the small matter of a simple head cold at Ms. Newburg's house Divya returned to the brother house with Hank. Entering into the house Divya and Hank found Evan hard to work at the computer going over the finances of HankMed.

"How'd it go?" he asked not looking up from the computer.

"Ms. Newburg's got a simple head cold, that's all, nothing to panic over." Replied Divya.

Evan looked up and smiled at her as she tossed her purse onto the table that he was working at and rested on a couch in the adjacent room. Hank however, not looking up from his phone, smiled shutting it with a soft click.

"I'm going to head out; the two of you try to stay out of trouble ok?" Replied Hank shoving his phone into his pocket before heading out the side door of the house.

"My money's going to be on that he's got another 'date' with Jill."

Divya chucked slightly grabbing the remote off the coffee table and turning on the television. She wasn't really planning on watching it, but wanted something to distract her from the heavy silence that was evident in the room.

A noise was heard from Divya's purse and Evan looked up at it and then to Divya who was still lying on the couch not moving. Figuring she must not had heard it he got up.

"Hey your phone beeped you want me to get it for you."

"Sure…" replied Divya, not really hearing what he was saying to her. However, the second she heard him rifling around in her purse she sat up quickly. "Evan wait…"

However, it was too late. In Evan's hand sat her positive pregnancy test.

* * *

*sigh* Seems like I keep writing Jill OOC. I'm really trying to keep her in charater but I'm failing deserately. Anyways, Please Review!!! :)

Oh and if anyone has a better idea for a chapter title for this chapter please feel free to offer them up. I was having a heck of a time finding a name to this chapter and I still don't think this one fits.


	4. Chapter 4: Gone

Sorry for the wait and how short this chapter is. I had another version of this chapter written before, however, my computer crashed last Thursday and I lost everything. So I re-wrote it a couple days ago and came up with this but I have to say that I kinda like this version a bit better then the other. So more to come and hopefully a bit sooner now that finals are over! Yay for winter break!

Also a special thanks to **Meatball24 **my beta. I couldn't do this without your help. I really appreciate you doing this for me!!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Gone

There was a long silence in the room between the two. Divya's cell phone rang again in her purse that Evan held in his hand but no one moved to grab it. Instead they continued to stare at one another neither speaking.

"D-divya." Began Evan, he was the first to break the silence; however he was having a hard time to form words and Divya felt shaky on her feet. She didn't know what to do. What was she going to tell him? What was she going to say? "Is this yours…are you?"

"Evan it's…"

Divya didn't know what to say to him. The look on his face, it looked exactly how she felt when she found out and she felt sorry for him. But she knew what was going to happen: she tells him the truth and it wouldn't matter, she was getting married in just a few months and would probably never see him again after it happen. She lies…

"It's not yours!" she replied snatching the pregnancy tests away from him. She didn't know what she was doing, and a gut wrenching feeling filled her stomach. She hated lying. It always made her sick to her stomach, but now… She didn't know what to do right now.

"What?" he replied. "What do you mean its not…"

"It's Raj…" she replied softly staring down at her shoes but nothing giving her any comfort. She felt like hell. But their relationship was going to have to end sooner or later anyways; she wasn't going to be allowed to stay with Evan, despite how much she really loved him. Her parents would never allow it.

"What?"

"A few days before you and I…" Divya bit at her lip trying to swallow the rising bile in her throat. She was the worst liar, but she wasn't going to back out of it now. Glancing down to the floor she speaking to him the level of her voice cracking as she almost broke into tears. "We've spent the whole together; we had been drinking and it…" She looked up and felt her heart break as she glance at Evan's face. She wanted to take it all back then and there, but she couldn't.

Evan looked like he wanted to say something, but his mouth couldn't produce any words. Divya felt stupid standing there looking at him. She wanted to get out of here right now, this feeling building in her chest was causing her body to ache all over and she felt as if she was going to collapse at any second.

"H-how do y-you know?" asked Evan, still unsure if he even believed that Divya was pregnant. He stared at the test as if it was going to give him the answer he was searching for even though he knew it wasn't. "I mean…just…"

"Evan…" Divya began, trying to come up with something. The lie was already starting to spiral out of control and she was only making it worse and hurting the only man she ever loved. "The dates don't match up. I was late, before we even slept together, I didn't realize it, and I thought it was because I was so stressed out with my parents and the wedding…"

She noticed the expression on Evan's face. He looked devastated and she felt the tears start to fall down her face. What was she doing? She was destroying the only thing that she enjoyed in her life and she wasn't doing anything to stop herself. But the word and the tears continued to fall. Now it almost seemed as if she was having an out of body experience, and she couldn't control any of her actions anymore.

"Evan, I'm so sorry. But you knew, you knew that we'd never be able to be together, I…I should go. I'm so sorry Evan."

She snatched her purse from him and grabbed her keys from were on the table and ran out of the room. The tears were falling down her face now but she didn't hide them as ran out the door. Making her way down to her car she heard her cell phone go off, but she didn't even reach for it: she knew who it was and she never turned around to confirm it. Getting in her car she shoved the keys into the ignition and after turning it on she threw it into reverse and then drove when she hit the street and sped off down the road.

Only making it to the end of the block she pulled the car over. Quickly clambering out of the car she barely made it out of the car before she fell to her knees and vomited all over the road. Sobbing she pushed her long hair out of her eyes and continued to cry on her knees.

--

She had spent the better half of the evening avoiding the ringing cell phone on the downstairs table and the rest of it in her bed avoiding everything else. How could she have been so careless, leaving that test were it could have been found by anyone, let alone Evan, and now he knew…

She sniffled slightly. Grabbing a nearby tissue from the tissue box on her nightstand she rubbed at her nose. Wadding it up she tossed it to the floor to join the others. Rolling onto her back she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom.

Her mind almost empty of all thoughts, she could hear the phone ring again and Divya was getting annoyed.

Frustrated, Divya got up from her bed and walked out of the bedroom. Rushing down the steps, she tripped slightly but was able to grabbed the handrail and steadied herself before continuing down the steps. Walking into the kitchen she tripped in the dark over a pair of heels but grabbed the table where her cell phone continued ringing and snatched it up.

She held the phone in her shaky hands and flipped it over. Ripping the battery out of the bed she tossed it across the room before slamming the phone back down on the table, enjoying the new silence. Taking a moment to breathe she walked back across the room to her bedroom, tripping over her heels again. This time however, not catching herself, she fell to the cold floor on her knees.

She cried softly from the impact and rested there for a minute before slinking into a sitting position and resting against the nearby counter. She kicked her heels away and they clattered into the darkness.

Bringing her knees up to her chest, she folded her arms on her knees and rested her head upon them as she began to cry. In the silence of her kitchen and without the continued ringing of her cell phone in the background her cries echoed loudly throughout the house.

Everything about this morning had gone wrong. Everything about it! That stupid pregnancy test, why did Evan have to find it? She began to cry again thinking back to this morning and Evan holding the pregnancy test and a look of horror on his face.

When the tears had finally subsided and the cloud that was fogging up her head had cleared Divya sighed. Sniffling slightly, she crawled slowly to her feet still clutching the counter for some support, as if she'd fall back into her fit of tears again if she let it go.

She never wanted to hurt Evan; it was a mistake to even have gotten involved with him. However, she couldn't deny the love she felt for him in her heart. She stood alone in the dark for a little while longer to get a steady feeling on her feet before she let go of the counter. Wiping away any stray tears she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a small cool bottle of water from the tray inside before she shut it. Opening the water with a quick twist she snatched her purse from the nearby table and began back upstairs towards her bedroom.

That was until the glow of headlights filled the front foyer of her house. She paused on the bottom step and tried to glance out the window above the door but was greeted with nothing but darkness. Figuring it was just a lost car she continued up the steps towards her bedroom until she heard the familiar ring of the doorbell.

Divya froze on the top step and turned towards the door. The doorbell echoed though the house again and this time a pounding sound followed. Divya bit her bottom lip. Was Evan here? Was he looking for her, what was she going to say to him?

Setting her purse and her water down on the step she began back down her long stairwell to the door. When she reached it she rested against the cool surface of the metal and peaked out though the peephole, but she couldn't see because the light on her porch wasn't on.

She groaned softly to herself, not wanting to open the door. The sound of the doorbell echoed though the house again. Sighing, not wanting to face who was on the other side, she slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Jill's face greeted her on the other side and she felt a wave of relief wash over her, grateful that it wasn't Evan or Hank. However, why would Jill be banging on her door at this late at night? Had she been the one who was calling her and she hadn't realized it? She never really looked at the caller ID.

"Jill what's-" However before anything else could leave Divya's mouth Jill spoke up quickly.

"Evan's gone missing."

* * *

Evan's gone! OH NOES!! :) I really hope that you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review. More to come soon!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful Mess

I should have had this up a couple of days ago but I've just been rather lazy. But after working though it and keeping myself motivated I finally got it written and beta and now here it is for you to enjoy. I'm hoping to have another chapter up by Saturday since I have the whole day off at work. Yay! Anyways please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.

Also a special thanks to **Meatball24 **my beta. I really appreciate you doing this for me, I couldn't do this without your help!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Beautiful Mess

Hank paced around the dining room, his cell phone glued to his ear and a look of frustration on his face. Divya and Jill sat at the table watching him, almost helpless to the whole situation. The room was deathly quiet, but it was the exact opposite inside Divya's head. Her mind was racing: this was all her fault, everything about it was her fault, and now Evan was gone.

Jill, from across the table, was watching her, which was driving her nuts. The ride over to Hank's house had been a silent one and even as they sat across from one another, they still had yet to say a word at all.

Annoyed, Hank slammed his phone down on the table and sunk into a nearby seat. His elbows were on the table and his head fell into his hands.

"No luck?" asked Jill. her hand coming to rest on one of Hank's arms.

"NO!" cried Hank. He got up from the table so quickly that he caused the chair fall back and clatter against the hard wood flooring, but neither Hank nor the two girls moved to pick it up. "His cell phone does nothing but go to voicemail, no one has seen him at any of the clubs, or at any of the bars, and I just don't know what to do."

Divya bit at her nails as she watched the older of the two Lawson brothers continue to walk around the room anxiously, feeling the tears starting to return to her eyes.  
"This is all my fault," whispered Divya softly and both Hank and Jill turned to her. A look of desperation flashed across Jill's face, while Hank's countenance was one of confusion.

"What do you mean this is all your fault?" asked Hank concernedly as he moved over to Divya. The woman felt so small under the piercing eyes of Hank and Jill.

"I just never should have lied to him. If I hadn't lied Evan wouldn't be gone and I wouldn't be in this situation."

"Divya," Jill began cautiously. She was the only one who knew what was going on with Divya right now, but Hank needed to know why his brother ran the way he did.

"What do you mean lied Divya, what happened when I left you guys alone here earlier?"

"Evan…" began Divya, but within seconds of saying his name she found herself crying almost instantly. Divya noticed though the tears that Jill had come over and wrapped a protective arm around her and she felt slightly better. She was beginning to like Jill more and more everyday. "Evan found out something that he shouldn't have...and that's why he ran."

"What…what are you talking about?"

"Hank…Divya's…" Jill looked down at Divya almost as if to ask if it was ok to tell him, but Divya felt she need to be the one who told him instead.

"I'm pregnant," blurted Divya, and she felt the cold tears starting to roll down her face again. She hated crying. Why the hell was she crying all the time? She's never been this emotional before now. But then again she's never been in this situation before, has she?

"It…its Evan's?" Hank asked with a dumfounded expression.

Divya nodded, unable to speak anymore. She watched a look of shock now flash across the older Lawson's face, almost identical to the expression she had seen on Evan's face hours before. He sat down in the chair that Jill had just vacated, unable to speak, and stared at Divya. She had never felt so small before in her life.

"That's why he ran, he found out you're pregnant with his child?" asked Hank, his hand running though his hair even more frustrated then before.

"He…he found out that I'm pregnant…but…" Divya felt a sob escape her lips and she moved away from Jill and began to walk around the dinning room like Hank had been. She was sure she was sad looking with tears streaking down her face and smearing her makeup and sobs escaping her lips. But she needed to talk, it's the only way she would feel better. "I lied."

"You lied?" asked Hank and Jill as they watched her pace the room.

"I'm so sorry Hank, but what could I have done?" replied Divya though the tears. She felt her body shaking with stress and words began to spill out of her mouth as if she was trying to rationalize the whole situation to the two people in front of her. "I'm getting married, my parents are expecting me to graduate not be pregnant and Raj, who I haven't even though about what's he's going to do when he finds out, I just…why the hell am I crying so much!"

Hank looked at Divya, feeling empathy for the woman before him. Getting up from his chair he walked over and pulled Divya into his arms for a hug. Divya was shocked. Hank was hugging her? After everything that she told him he was hugging her?.

"Hank?"

"Divya, I'm not mad at you." He replied pulling out of the hug but keep in his arms on her shoulders as if reassuring her in someway, along with what he was saying. "I just need you to calm down right now, please. You're shaking; you're overly emotional right now, which is normal because you're hormonal and in a really bad situation right now…"

Divya chuckled softly as the tears started to subside in her eyes. Hank wasn't mad at her, she had lied and yet here was Hank hugging her and telling her to calm down. "Hank I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize," Hank replied, leading her over to the chair that he had been sitting in. Jill appeared from the kitchen. Divya didn't even remember seeing her leave the table, but when she sat down Jill handed her a can of orange soda.

"Drink this, the sugar will calm you down a bit," Jill urged, handing over the can. Divya accepted the soda drinking it down slowly and within a second she felt her almost hysterical state almost disappear.

"You ok now?" asked Hank.

Divya nodded, placing the can down on the table and using the back of the hands to wipe away the tears from her eyes. She felt a little bit better now.

"Alright, now all we have to do is find Evan," began Hank.

"And I have to tell him the truth," Divya finished. Jill glanced at Divya, feeling a smile coming across her face. Divya nodded at Jill's smile, feeling a bit reassured that she was doing the right thing.

"I hate to state the obvious," Jill mentioned, "but we have no idea where Evan is right now."

Divya sighed and took another sip of the orange soda. When she pulled the can away from her lips she paused slightly, noticing the glowing yellow sun logo on the can of the orange soda and instantly an idea popped into her head.

"I know where Evan is!" Divya exclaimed.

--

The last time that Divya had been to this beach it was a happy time. Evan had taken her walking along it to get her mind off of things and because he had known how much she loved it.

She chuckled softly to herself as the memory of the kiss they shared came back to her. Moving along the beach, wrapping her arms around herself, she stared down to the water noticing the moon's reflection glittering across the water peacefully. It was so perfect, and that's why she knew that she would find him here.

She walked over to stand next to him and for a minute the two of them stared into the water silently. Divya didn't know what to say, or how to start this awkward conversation; however it didn't matter because Evan was the first to speak.

"What are you doing here?" asked Evan. He never looked at her, but she could feel the ice in his voice and it caused her to shiver almost subconsciously at his coldness.

"You've been gone for a long time. Hank tried calling you and you wouldn't answer, your brother was worried…and I was worried too?"

"Why do you care?" asked Evan. "You've got everything you want Divya. Your perfect fiancé, your perfect career with HankMed and your perfect life with a baby on the way. Why do you think you need to care about me too?"

"Evan you don't understand…" began Divya but she couldn't get a word in. Evan turned to her and for once she noticed that he had red eyes, as if he had been crying, but a stone cold look on his face.

"No, you don't understand Divya. You've got everything now, and I want nothing else to do with you."

With that Evan turned away from her and walked the opposite direction along the beach. Divya felt the cold tears start to return to her face as she watched him walk away and she slowly sunk into the sand, bringing her knees up to her chest.

She sat there for what felt like forever, just staring into the water. Buy the time she had finally willed the strength to move from her spot the sky was just starting to change in color, indicating the eventual sun rise. She sighed softly, wiping the dried tears from her face and walked along the beach back to Hank's car, which he had let her borrow.

Before getting in the car she sighed soft starting out across the beach and the water. "This was a happy place for me," she whispered softly, and with that she began to cry again as she got back into the car and drove away.

When Divya got back to the Lawson house, a little after sunrise, Evan's car was in the driveway. She felt a strange churning in her gut, but she resisted the urge to vomit and reluctantly she pulled the car into the driveway and made her way into the house.

It was quiet inside; the kitchen was empty, as well as the dining room and living room. Placing her stuff down on the table, she stared around the room and walked towards the back deck, where she found Jill and Hank staring down towards the beach.

"Hey." Divya said softly, walking over and joining the two of them where they were leaning against the railing. Hank and Jill both looked up at the same time, smiles flashing cross both of their faces.

"Hey, Evan came home about an hour ago. We were expecting you back here sooner then now…you ok Divya?" The smile faded from Hank's face as he realized that Divya looked like she was ready to cry.

"Yes…" she replied at first, but when she met their eyes she sighed and looked away so the tears wouldn't start to fall again. "No…"

"What…what happened?" asked Jill walking over and placing a suportive hand on Divya's shoulder.

"He didn't want to listen to anything I had to say and practically told me he wants nothing to do with me anymore, that's what happened."

"God damn it Evan…" replied Hank. He moved towards the house to make his way inside, however Divya moved to stand in his way. Hank looked at her confused. "Divya…what?"

However, she cut him off. "Where are you going?"

"To tell him that he's going to listen to you and what you have to say. That's where I'm going Divya. He has no right to do this to you."

"Don't Hank," replied Divya.

"But-"

"Hank, he told me that he didn't want to listen to what I had to say and I'm not going to stand her and waste my breath and time over this. I'm done. I've tried talking to him and he told me exactly how he feels and I'm tried of crying over this. I'm done Hank; you don't need to worry about it anymore."

Hank stood there watching Divya. Divya now turned to Jill now. "Can you give me a ride home since I came here with you?"

Jill looked shocked and said nothing for a minute as Divya move back into the house. Both Hank and Jill followed her into the house, where Divya was collecting her things.

"Wait Divya if you just talk to him…" pleaded Jill.

"No I'm done, and Hank don't you dare say anything to him!" Divya snapped, walking over to him. Anger flashed in those brown eyes of hers, but behind the anger, Hank could see the hurt that was there as well. Hank felt bad for her. "Alright, I won't say anything Divya. I promise."

"Thank you. Jill can we go?"

"Sure, let me just grab my purse."

Divya nodded tucking her purse under her arm and making her way outside without another word to either of them. Hank watched Divya leave then turned to Jill who was over by the couch collecting her things. Hank sighed softly. "What are we going to do about the two of them Jill?" asked Hank running his hand though his hair.

"Well I'm going to take Divya home, but you're going to respect Divya's wishes and not say a word to Evan about this, he's never to know the truth."

"But Jill if I just…"

"Hank please, Divya's stressed out as it is and if you tell him you'll cause more unneeded stress. Please for now, don't say anything, and just let them work it out on their own.

Ok?"

"I guess."

Jill smiled softly grabbing her keys, jacket and purse and made her way out of the house without another word, leaving Hank alone in the living room.

* * *

Poor Divya. Evan was so cold to her. :( I really hope that you liked this chapter and please don't forget to review. More to come soon!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Miracle and Mementos

Hi everyone, back again. I would have had this posted a couple of days ago, but my beta hasn't e-mailed me back my revised chapter of this chapter yet so I had one of my friends that I work with beta this chapter for me really quickly so I could get it posted.

A little note in this chapter, as you can already tell this is kind of an alternate reality story it but basically this chapter is base off of **It's like Jamais Vu All **but with a little bit of reworking. I tried not to copy the episode too much but I did leave out the whole part where Hank finds Divya in a bar and instead just made her go right from the show to the hospital.

So enjoy, and don't forget to review!! Please.

Oh also I posted a poll on my profile, just a little fun thing, I just want to know what everyones guess of what Divya's baby is going to be. Vote if you want, I wanna see everyone's input is.

* * *

Chapter 6: Miracle and Mementos

Divya sat inside her jeep watching the competition area from the dirt lot where she had parked. Several competitors were already out doing their runs, but Divya couldn't bring herself to leave the jeep. She instead glanced down into her lap where her wedding announcement that she had gotten from Bonny Day two months ago, rested.

This engagement announcement, this stupid engagement party announcement, she hated everything about the thing but she couldn't do anything about it now. The announcements had all ready been mailed, which Raj had informed her of when he had come to visit her. And now? What was she going to do? Evan wanted nothing to do with her now; and she hadn't talked to him in over a month, and what was going to happen when Raj found out. Was he going to leave her too?

Tearing her view, which was starting to cloud with tears, away from the announcements she watched as a rider cleared a jump, and she groaned softly her head coming in contact with the headrest. She knew she wasn't competing today, Jill had made it very clear of the dangers of competing in her condition, which she already fully knew, but she wanted compete, badly.

Wadding the engagement announcement up and tossing it to the passenger seat floor she grabbed her riding crop and keys from the ignition. She stepped out of the jeep, pushing the door shut behind her, and locked the jeep as she walked towards the competition areas.

Divya felt hot underneath the pounding sun and she adjusted her riding outfit on her body. It was a tight fit. Her baby bump, which was just barely starting to form on her body, was form fitting and wasn't going to cut it much longer, but she wasn't going to need it after today, hopefully.

She walked over to the fence and rested against the dark splintering wood and watched as another ride started to take the field. She rested one of her feet on the lower plank and watched as the rider began to do her run. She wished she was out there doing that. She missed the freedom of doing her runs, clearing her fences and feeling the wind rushing as well as the adrenalin surging through her body.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that you weren't riding today Divya." Divya smiled stepping away from the fence and turning to face Jill. Jill had her arms folded across her chest smiling at her. She was wearing a knee length purple dress and her hair back in a low ponytail and her medical badge hanging around her neck.

Divya walked over to Jill and the two of them began to walk towards the medical tent in silence. When they reached it, Divya leaned against a table and watched as Jill began to set up the table and her equipment.

"No Jill." Replied Divya breaking the silence as she again adjusted the tight riding outfit she was wearing before giving up and resting her riding crop on a nearby empty table. "But I've got to act the part today."

"Act the part?' Jill asked giving her a confused glance, but when Divya didn't say anything for a minute she turned back and continued to work on getting her tent set up.

Divya sighed softly sinking into a nearby chair and grabbing her riding crop off of the table and began to play with it in her hands. "My parents are coming into town today for the equestrian show, but even though I can't ride I've still got to look like I'm doing something of the sort. Or else they'll get suspicious."

"I see." Even though Jill was being supportive Divya felt as if she was judging her too, and she felt rather silly sitting in the first aid tent. When Jill didn't say anything else to her she got up and began to walk out of the tent.

Glancing at her watch she noticed that it was almost noon, her parents should be here any minute and she felt a churning in her gut. She was so nervous about doing this and she was almost worried that she wasn't going to be able to go through with it.

"Ah there she is…Divya!" a familiar voice called out to her and Divya found it hard to swallow. She turned quickly forcing a smile to break across her face as she noticed her mother and father walking over to her. Her mother pulled her forward into a quick hug as well as her father.

"Mommy, Daddy." Replied Divya when they pulled away and for a second she realized how much she missed her parents. Despite everything that they were putting her through she never really realized how much she loved her parents that was after all why this whole web of lies had formed, because she loved her parents and she didn't want to hurt them.

"Hello darling did we miss anything?" asked her mother. Divya smiled softly swallowing that churning feeling down again before speaking.

"Just the first event." She replied subtlety.

Silence broke through the family members and Divya was reminded of another reason why she missed her parents so much. When she was younger, Divya and her mother got along so well, always had so much to talk about, and was someone she could confide in. Until the whole issue about medical school was brought up and now since then the only things they had ever talked about was her wedding and how her schooling was going at Wharton.

"How are your studies going at Wharton darling?" asked her mother and Divya felt the familiar pressure build in her chest.

"Great, I received a 4.0 this last semester as always mommy."

"Wonderful," replied her father. "When do you compete again Divya?"

"Oh not till later this afternoon daddy."

"Oh good, your mother and I can see your amazing performance then."

Divya wanted to kick herself, but didn't say anything. Her parents turned as the crowd cheered for whoever was competing right now and Divya watch as a young girl, who Divya would say was no older then 14, was doing rather well on her run. But there was something wrong, maybe it was the way she was sitting, or the way that she was acting, but seconds later the girl fell from her horse.

"**We have a rider down in Ring 2." **

Divya glanced towards the medical tent. Where was Jill? And wasn't Hank supposed to be working the first aid tent today as well? Divya turned back towards the girl that was lying in the middle of the ring and noticed her father was rushing out to her aid. 'I've got to do something!'

Divya rushed past her parents, despite their protest, and to the girl in the middle of the ring. Her father was at her side holding her daughters arm.

"Do not move her!" called Divya as she jumped out into the ring to come to the aid of the girl. Her father, who had joined Divya out on the field, protested loudly, but she wouldn't give into the father's protest. Kneeling down by the girl, dirt flying around in the air around them, she supported her shoulder to keep her from trying to sit up under her own power. Looking around franticly Divya was looking for Hank. Where was he? Didn't he hear the announcement? Didn't he…

That's when she saw someone who she didn't expect to see. Evan. He was wearing an outfit that made him look like an ice cream man. He was over by the gate talking to Divya's parents, keeping them distracted while Divya was out in the field trying to help the girl, Beth. Divya felt a wave of relief rush though her as she met eyes with Evan. He nodded to her and then led Divya's parents away from the area.

"Beth." came a voice rushing onto the field and Divya turned relieved to see Hank, medical bag in hand rushing towards them. He knelt down on the ground beside Divya and began to spew off a list of questions to the disoriented girl.

Divya was trying to focus on Beth but couldn't stop herself from glancing towards where Evan and her parents had been moments ago. Was Evan actually helping her? After saying he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, he was helping her with her parents?

"We need to get her boarded right away," injected Hank's voice into her thoughts and Divya turned and noticed Hank was watching her.

She nodded getting to her feet. "I'll go and get the board." Divya took off towards the medical tent. Hoping that she'd find it quickly and get back to her parents and Evan. Whatever he was doing, she owed him. Even if it was just a thank you.

--

"How's it going with your parents?" asked Hank as he began to pack up his bags. Divya had returned from taking Beth to the barn after they had cleared her, and despite her father's protests Hank forbad her from riding for the rest of the day.

"Great!" she replied sarcastically pulling the board off of the table and returning it to where she had found it. "Being around Beth's dad makes me feel like I never left them."

Hank didn't really laugh at what she had said, but it wasn't really a joke either. Her father and Beth's father were similar is so many ways it was rather sad; the only true difference is that Beth's father was letting her do something she loved, while Divya's was making her do something that she didn't.

Now alone in the medical tent, Divya sat on the small examination table and just stared at the white vinyl walls. She didn't want to badmouth her father, she loved her parents, they just wanted what they thought was best for her. But forcing her to go for a degree she didn't want, making her marry a man she didn't love, and not letting her practice medicine? How could she agree with her parent's decisions?

Getting to her feet and leaving the tent she began in search of her parents. Whatever Evan had said to them had gotten them away from her long enough so that she could help Hank, look after Beth, and keep her parents from knowing how she knew how to help Beth.

She reached a shaded area by the bar and notice her parents sitting at a small white table under a large shaded tree enjoying a couple of riders in a nearby ring. At the bar a couple feet away stood Evan looking rather somber. Divya felt rather sorry for him. Making her way over to talk to him Divya heard someone call out to her.

"Divya over here."

Turning her glance from Evan, Divya noticed her mother waving to her; she smiled softly at her and waved to her as she walked over towards them. Joining them at the table, Divya was instantly bombarded with question.

"Why did you go rushing out there Divya?" asked her father and Divya bit at her bottom lip.

"I…um…I know Beth from my barn, we train together and I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. So how about a drink for you guys? You've got to be pretty hot in this sun."

"Actually that friend of yours Evan was getting us a drink."

"My friend?" asked Divya glancing over at Evan. He hadn't move from the bar, but was now watching a rider doing her run.

"Yes, he says he goes to Wharton with you, going after his MBA in Accounting. Tell me Divya how did you meet him? He's rather charming, in a weird, quark sort of way."

"We had a business class together a long time ago and have stayed close friends ever since. He's rather bright, but it's too bad he's on academic probation this semester."

"Oh that's too bad." Replied Divya's mother softly. She touched Divya's arm and she smiled softly at her.

"Mommy Daddy, I'm going to go get you that drink and catch up with Evan, it has been so long since I last talked to him."

"Go ahead darling," Divya's mother replied.

Divya got up from the table and made her way across the grass towards the bar. Even though it was only a few feet away it felt like miles as she grew closer and closer to him. It's been over a month since she spoken to him, and the last time they had spoke, it had been less then pleasant. So it was safe to say that Divya was more then nervous.

When she reached the bar she leaned up against it and the two of them stood there in silence. The bar tender came up to her asking her if she wanted something but she just waved him off. He said nothing else to her, moving away from them, leaving Divya and Evan alone.

"Thank you, for what you did back there, you didn't have too, but you did, and I really appreciate it," Divya began being the first one to break the uncomfortable silence between them. Evan said nothing stirring the martini that he had in front of him with his finger.

Divya soon realized that she wasn't going to get any response from him and began to turn away from him when he spoke.

"Your parents seem like nice people, and they care about you a lot."

"They are, and they do. I'm their only daughter so what happens to me means a lot to them," Divya replied glancing back at her parents, her father was pointing something out to her mother and Divya couldn't help but feel a smile coming to her lips.

"I wasn't going to let your parents find out that way. If anything, by doing this for you I wasn't only helping you but helping HankMed as well. You mean too much to HankMed just to lose you like that."

"Just HankMed Evan…" asked Divya nervously. Evan glanced at her bringing his drink up to his lips and taking a second to drink from it. However, he had no time to respond. Loud coughs caught Divya's attention and she turned noticing her father clutching his neck, his EpiPen in his hand and a flash of red crossing his face as his airways closed.

"Daddy!" cried Divya rushing over to her father's aid. His breath was already labored and Divya felt a rush of worry fill her body. "Does anyone have and EpiPen!" Divya glanced out among the worried onlookers but no one said a word. Glancing towards Evan she called out to him. "Evan, go find Hank tell him we need and EpiPen."

"On it!" he cried getting to his feet and rushing toward the medical tent. However Divya knew it was already taking too long. Her father didn't have long before he was going to suffocate and Divya need to take action right now.

"Mom hold his head," replied Divya reaching into her pocket and removing the cricothyrotomy tube that Raj had given her just a few months ago. It brought back so many bad and good memories all at once, but Divya couldn't focus on those right now. Unscrewing the top to reveal a sharp point Divya began to feel at her father throat. "Searching for an opening."

Placing the point at her father throat Divya took a deep breath.

"Divya what are you doing!" she cried but Divya couldn't hear her, and when Divya forced the cricothyrotomy tube into her fathers throat clearing his airway, she felt a wave of relief fill her body as she heard her father gasp for breath, however, at the same time she could almost pinpoint the second when her medical career and career at HankMed was over.

--

Divya had to admit when she reached Hampton Heritage, that being nervous was beyond what she was feeling right now. She had saved her father's life, but at what cost. She knew that her parents had figure out that their daughter with a MBA in Business would in no way know how to do what she just did to save her father's life.

Now out of her riding gear, Divya wore a simple yellow sundress. It was her favorite dress, and despite helping to hide the baby bump that was starting for form, it made her feel better about what she was about to do. Even if she didn't know what to do, she had to go see her father; it was the only way to live up to what had happened.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way into the Hampton Heritage front door holding a large arrangement of flowers in her hand. People liked flowers when they were in the hospital right? She always liked receiving flowers, and she always saw flowers in patents rooms when they did follow-ups for HankMed. Groaning softly Divya made her way to the front desk.

The Hampton Heritage E.R was stacked with wall-to-wall people; most of them were overflows of heat exhaustion patients from the equestrian show. It took her almost fifteen minutes to figure out which room her father was in and another twenty to figure out how to get there.

But now as she stood outside her father's room she almost didn't want to go inside. There was something about having to finally face up to everything that had been going on in her life that made her scared. She was scared to face her father, scared to admit that she had gone after her dream and was now on her way to earning her full medical degree, and scared of what would happen if her parents found out that she was pregnant on top of all that.

Feeling lightheaded Divya took a couple of deep breaths, before regaining her confidence. Reaching for the door handle she pushed it open and was shocked at what she saw before her. Not only were her parents in the room, but Evan was there…and…

"Raj?"

* * *

What's Raj doing here? Who knows? But stay tune for the next chapter and you'll find out. :). Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7: White Lies

Thanks to my amazing beta reader I was able to get this chapter written and beta in one day. I'm really excited because now we are starting to get into the exciting part of this story. I really hope that everyone likes this chapter because I think that there are only going to be about three to four more chapter left. We're on the down slide now. :)

I posted a poll on my profile to get people idea for what the sex of the child Divya is having is but no one put anything. Please I'd love to know what people think. Also please don't forget to review. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 7: White Lies

Not may people find their calling in life when they are ten years old, but Divya was one of those few. It was the day her friend Nigel threw a shovel at her friend Holly, cutting her above the eyebrow. While Nigel was laughing and Holly was crying, Divya had retrieved the first aid kit and cleaned, treated and bandaged the cut. Then, she had turned around and hit Nigel in the head and fixed his cut.

It was almost as if it had come totally naturally to her, and it was something she loved, more then anything in the world. But even a perfect day like that was also the day she realized how one lie could spiral out of control. She had run home that day, finding her mother and father speaking quietly in the den, and had spoken to them about wanting to go to medical school. She would never forget the look on her father's face.

Divya stood there in the den for what felt like forever waiting for her father to speak, but when he did, she felt her world come crashing down around her.

"Divya, an MBA from Wharton would mean so much more: you would become V.P. of development and acquisition at Katdare Properties International. You would have a secure future in the Industry."

She had run from the room crying, leaving her heart shattered to pieces on the floor of her father's den. All she wanted to do was make her parents happy, but she couldn't deny what was in her heart.

That's the day when the lies started. Divya hated lying to her parents, but the lies just started to grow and grow. Her parents expected her to graduate this year, expected her to get married to Raj and move to Paris. How had one lie start to spread like wildfire?  
Now she was even lying to Evan, the only other person beside Hank and Jill she had left on her side. She couldn't keep this up much longer, she couldn't handle the stress anymore… But now, as Divya stood in the doorway of the hospital room she felt her world come crashing down around her.

Raj was standing on the other side of her father's bed side while Evan was sitting in the chair a few feet away from the T.V. not really watching it just using it as a distraction.

"Divya." Raj greeted softly as he walked toward her. He pulled Divya close to him and planted a very small dry kiss on her lips, which was kind of awkward because of the flowers in her arms. When he moved away from her she looked up and noticed that Evan was pointedly looking away from them now and Divya could feel the pain radiate though her.

"Raj what are you doing her? I though you'd be in Mumbai till the engagement party." began Divya. This was the last thing she needed, Raj to be here while things between her and Evan were still weird and while her parents were in town.

"We completed the deal early, as soon as I left here things went off without a hitch and we were so fair ahead of schedule that they didn't need me there anymore. I was hoping to surprise you after you competition tonight, but when I heard what happened to your father I came here right away."

"How nice of you Raj."

The silence in the room was uncomfortable; Evan refused to look at her, her parents were both watching Divya very closely while Divya was afraid that her baby bump was visible though her poor choices of dress. Divya now almost wished she hadn't changed out of her riding gear; at least the tight cloth of her gear hid the baby bump better the this thin yellow sun dress that she chose to wear.

"Um Evan, Raj, can I talk to my parents alone for a little bit," began Divya.. Despite the fact that she didn't want to be alone with her parents right now, the tension in the room was just making thing worse.

"Of course," replied Raj giving her forehead a small kiss before leaving the room, Evan rose from the chair not saying anything and walked out of the room. He never even looked at Divya as he left.

The door shut with a click behind them and Divya took a deep breath, hoping she had the courage to follow through with her plan.

"Daddy, how are you feeling?"

Her father didn't speak for a moment as her mother and father exchanged a glance. Divya didn't know what to do as she felt her chest tense slightly: her parents finally knew the truth (at least she though they did), but she couldn't very well say that there was a first aid class at Wharton that taught someone how to perform a tracheotomy.

"Alright, mummy and daddy there's something I want to tell you," Divya began quietly. Setting down the flowers on the nearby counter, she moved across the room and sat in the chair by the bed which Evan had occupied a few minutes earlier. She looked at her father and her mother placed a hand on her shoulder and she sighed softly before speaking.  
"The truth is…"

--

Evan and Raj stood out in the hallway watching the door of Divya's father's room, neither of them spoke, which wasn't too uncommon for two people that didn't know each other, and more so for two people that were in love with the same woman. But then again Raj didn't know that Evan had those kinds of feelings for Divya.

"Do you think that Divya's going to be ok in there alone with her parents?" asked Evan, "I know her parents don't know about what's going on in her life and I'm sure the stress isn't going to be good for her."

"I don't know. She has been so afraid of them finding out what she's truly been doing with her life, I don't know what they are going to do now that they have found out."

Evan nodded, turning back to the door. "It's really great that you came today to take care of Divya. I'm sure that with everything that's been going on with HankMed, the wedding, having to miss out on competing in the equestrian show today and everything, it was really nice that you were here for her."

"What do you mean that she wasn't able to compete?" asked Raj, turning to look at Evan with a look of confusion crossing his features. Evan looked at Raj with an equally puzzled expression.

"Jill talked to Divya a few days before the competition, she said it was best if Divya didn't compete in the competition. Something like the jarring of the horse going over the jumps wouldn't be good for the baby." Evan's voice was tight with pain as he spoke; he didn't want to be reminded of the fact that Divya's baby wasn't his…that killed him. "I thought Divya would have told you this already."

Raj stood there for a second unable to speak and Evan wondered if he was ok. Divya had made it clear the day that he had found the pregnancy test in her purse that the baby belonged to Raj. Evan, despite how much it killed him to do so, had told her that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore, hoping this would help her move on and go back to Raj, the one she would be engaged at the end of the summer.

"Evan, what are you talking about…what baby?"

--

Divya stood in front of her parents trying to remember how to breathe; she had spilled her guts to her parents and she was waiting to figure out what they were going to say to her. Despite the fear, she felt a wave of relief through her heart; she had finally told them.

"And now you know everything." Divya finished. Taking a breath to calm herself she continued to speak to get it all out before the wave of nausea that was starting to build at their reaction. "I have wanted to tell the two of you for so long, and I'm so sorry that I didn't. I've hated lying to you for so long; I hope that you will forgive me."

Her father cracked a smile and for once Divya felt a small smile of her own start to grace her features. Her father, his voice slightly cracked and sounding rather tried reached out for his daughter's hands and held them tightly in his own.

"You saved my life, you took responsibility for your deception, and it is behind us," replied her father softly. Divya smiled for the first time in a long time, an actual genuine smile, and she soon came to the realization that she hadn't felt this good since she had been with Evan…

Her mother moved forward and hugged her daughter, speaking reassuring words to her in their native tongue and Divya smiled at her mother when she pulled away. "Besides," continued her mother, "It will be all over soon."

"What are you talking about?" asked Divya.

"Soon you won't even be in the Hamptons."

The smile faltered slightly as she glanced at her mother, she glanced out the window before turning back to her mother and father. "Yes, soon I be moving to London and engaged to Raj."

"Exactly."

Divya felt the familiar pressure of lying rise back up in her chest and she sighed softly to her self: another lie, another manipulation she has told to the people she loved. They didn't know that she was pregnant, caryring the child of the man outside, the man who, despite the way he had treated her lately, she still loved with all her heart.

"That was your plan all along, yes?" asked her father. She could still sense that her father was exhausted and weak from not only the tracheotomy but the bee sting as well, and she almost considered not telling her parents the other facts of the situation as well, but she hated lying.

"Yes…No." she replied quickly. Divya stood up from the chair that she was sitting in and walked over to the window and glanced out. The beach was visible from the window and she wished she wasn't in this room right now.

"No?" asked her mother, coming over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. Divya tensed slightly under her mother's hand and felt the tears starting to rise in her eyes. She was going to do this, she was going to tell them the rest of the lies that she had been making up in her life right and she was going to do it right now.

"Mummy, Daddy, there is something else that I have been hiding from you, and if I don't do it now I don't think I ever will."

"Divya what is it?"

Divya sighed softly, it was now or never, she was going to tell them right now. Taking a deep breath she began to speak.

"Mummy, Daddy, I'm…"

The door to the room flew open and Raj and Evan entered. They didn't say anything to Divya's parents despite the protests that came from her father and walked right over to Divya. Her mother moved away from the two men as they stopped right in front of her and Divya could clearly see the mixed emotions on both of their faces. Hurt and confusion.

"Divya," Raj began, "is what Evan told me true? Are you pregnant?"

* * *

Alright! Another chapter down. That was fun to write. I really hope everyone review because I really want to see what people think. More to come soon! I promise!


	8. Chapter 8: The Ugly Truth

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait. I realized a few days ago with Royal Pains coming back in just a few weeks and this story reaching its end I should finish it before the new season comes on. So with one more chapter left I'm hoping to have the next chapter up soon. I really hope you like this chapter. It was a lot of emotion and a lot of stuff all coming out at one and I hope I portrayed everything well. Please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Ugly Truth

Jill adjusted the stack of files she had in her arm to brush a stray hair out of her eyes. Her heels clicked loudly on the hospital floor as she strolled along to a set of doors. She swiped her badge, and when she heard the soft click of the lock she pushed open the doors and continued on towards the patient rooms.

Jill knew that Divya's father had been admitted here from the horse show only hours before, due to an allergic reaction to a bee sting and the insertion of a cricothyrotomy tube none the less, and she was making sure that he was under her own personal care.

Turning down the hallway where Divya's parents were she passed the stack of files from her arms to the nurses' station with a smile before walking over to the door of Divya's father.

She was about to knock on the door when she noticed though the glass in the door that Divya was standing before her parents, Evan and another man (_was that Divya's fiancé?_) were all in the room.

Pushing open the door Jill noticed the define silence that took over the room. When the door clicked shut behind her all eyes turned to her and that's when she noticed the look of pure pain in Divya's eyes.

"Oh God…" whispered Jill softly.

"Divya!" her father chocked out, his voice thick and raspy.

Divya felt the panic well up inside her as she looked back over to her father. His expression was nothing she had seen before; this look was disappointment, anger, judgment, and several other emotions wrapped up into one, and they were all directed at her.

"Father I…"

A sob escaped from Divya's lips as she looked around the room, for anything, but all she met were the eyes of the people that she let down the most. Her parents, everything they ever wanted for her, gone, destroyed; her fiancé, she didn't even love him but was willing to go through with a wedding to make her family happy, and in the process hurt a guy that was one of her closest friends; Jill, the one person she could trust and who had become a friend to her; and Evan…the one person she did love and was hurting the most.

"Divya," her mother whispered softly, making her way over to her daughter. "It can't be true, tell me it's not true."

"Mummy," sobbed Divya softly, wanting nothing more at that moment to just be held by her mother and be told that everything was going to be ok. Tears clouded her vision as her mother stopped inches from her, however, not coming any closer.

"Divya what is going on here!" demanded Raj, and she turned around noticing that Raj's cool demeanor was starting to fail him. He was angry at her, and why wouldn't he be? They had never slept together, and therefore he already knew that there was no way child that she was caring was his. Not even the slightest chance.

"Raj," began Divya, walking over to him and touching his arm slighty. Raj flinched away from her grasp and backed a few steps away from her. This broke Divya's heart, but she knew she needed to push onward. "Raj, I'm so, so sorry, all the lies, they built up over time and before long, even the wedding itself became a lie."

"What are you saying Divya?" Raj asked. She glanced from Raj to Evan. Evan was watching her intently, but remained silent with that pained look in his eyes.

"Raj, you remember that weekend that you came to visit me, when you made the side trip to come and see me?" asked Divya, walking closer to him. This time, Raj didn't move; he watched Divya, trying to figure out what she was saying to him.

"The weekend where you were always busy with work, the interesting case you had. I remember."

"The case, it was interesting to say the least, but Raj, I didn't have to stay, I had times where I could have come and seen you but I was afraid…"

"Afraid of what Divya," asked Raj reaching out and grabbing Divya's hand, "You've never been afraid to tell me anything in your life, not even when we were kids, you always spoke your mind, about everything."

"I wasn't afraid of you, I was afraid of what the time we spent together meant Raj. I was afraid of the fact that I was spending time with my fiancé, not my friend. Not the friend that I've known sense childhood, the one who I've shared all my secrets with, the one who I shared that awkward first kiss with. No this was my fiancé, and it terrified me."

"Divya I don't…" but she cut him off.

"And when that week was up and you were leaving, you had to page me as a patient, because I think that you knew. You knew I was afraid to see you, you knew that I might not show up at the bus station, and you're right I might not have. But it wasn't because I hated you, I was afraid, because the next time I saw you we'd be putting the final touches on our wedding plans that I wanted nothing to do with."

The room was silent as Divya wiped away stray tears that were falling down her face, but she wasn't going to stop, it was now or never, and she had already started the downfall of her entire life, why stop now?

"Raj do you remember when I kissed you?" asked Divya softly, her voice cracking now. She glanced at Evan and noticed that he held a look of pain in his face at her words but he had still yet to say anything, anything at all. "I was searching for something in that kiss, something to prove to me that there was something in our relationship that had moved beyond the friendship we once had, but I found nothing. Nothing but the same awkward feeling I felt the first time we kissed."

Raj dropped her hand quickly looking at Divya. Frustratingly running his fingers though his hair he turned away from her and then back again quickly.

"All of this was because of a stupid kiss Divya, one that you sprung on me seconds before leaving the Hamptons? What did you expect me to do in that open of an area, in front of that many people Divya?"

"No it's not because of a kiss Raj, it's because of the realization that I don't love you. I see you as my best friend and nothing more, and it's because of that I want to back out of this wedding."

"Divya!" cried her father, "that is enough!"

"But Father I…"

"Divya you are bound by the union of your arranged marriage,! Your mother and I have set this marriage up for you two since you were just babies, the perfect union of two very powerful families in Indian and you are to go through with the wedding as planned!"

"What about the baby?" asked Evan softly, his voice breaking though the tension of the room and Divya turned back to Evan, the tears still falling out of her eyes, "That's Raj's baby and you…"

"Divya, what is this baby nonsense?" Asked Divya's mother before Divya could respond. "It's not true is it?"

"Um, actually…it is true; Divya is almost three months pregnant." Divya gave Jill a small smile of a thank you and Jill nodded in response.

"But whose…" began Evan but Divya instantly interrupted him.

"It's yours Evan; I knew it was yours the whole time, I just…"

Divya couldn't describe the pained expression that crossed Evan's face and caused her words to fall dead on her lips. The way, he looked at her, it was too much. Divya felt another tear slide down her face.

"You lied to me. When I found the pregnancy test and asked you, you lied to me Divya, why would you do that to me?"

"I was scared Evan." Divya whispered. "It was just another lie that I had built up in the web of lies that had become my life and I was scared. I didn't mean to hurt you Evan, I…I love you."

The room grew instantly silent after that and Evan turned to look at her one more time before storming out of the room. Divya felt the cold tears fall down her face as the door slammed behind him leaving her alone with her parents, Raj and Jill, her only ally.

"Divya," came Raj voice next to her and she glanced up at him slow, the tears were clouding her vision but he Raj took her hand she realized that this was the person she knew she could trust. "I get it…"

"What?" asked Divya softly.

"We've been told how to live our lives since we were little. We've been under the sometimes mistaken impression of our parents forever now and I get it, and that's why I've decided to call this arranged marriage off."

"You can't do that!" cried her father from the bed. Divya turned noticing how angry her father was, and she couldn't blame him.

"Then I withdraw from the wedding, I will speak to my father about another union of our two families but I understand now why Divya did what she did."

"Raj…how can I ever thank you?"

"You don't have to."

"But…"

"Divya, when you love someone, you've got to learn when to let them go…"

Divya smile softly reaching upward and hugging Raj tightly around the next. He wrapped his arms tightly around her midsection before releasing her and smiling softly at her.

"Go find Evan, talk to him."

"Thank you Raj!" she cried kissing him on the cheek and rushing out of the room leaving her Raj and her father's yells behind her.


	9. Chapter 9: Heaven

All I have to say is wow. Its been a long ride and thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or even looked at my story for sticking with me though the whole thing. Even though it doesn't seem like it this is the fastest I've every completed a story on Fanfiction and I think I owe you my views and reviews some thanks for that as well at my beta Meatball42 (sorry for myspelling your penname eariler, I'm a number dyslexic and I mix up my number a lot of the time). Thanks everyone and here's the ending to the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Heaven

Divya didn't know what came over her as she ran though the hallways of Hampton's Heritage, earning some disapproving looks from several nurses, but she didn't care: she was finally free, and it was a liberating feeling. It was over, her arranged marriage, her parents' rule over her, everything.

Pushing open the heavy doors out into the waiting room, she felt her smile falter as she noticed that Evan was nowhere to be seen.

"Divya!" Someone called out and she looked up to see Hank coming though the door of the hospital, a small smile on his face. "How's…how's your dad?"

"Daddy's doing better, but if he'll ever speak to me again is another matter." She stated flatly.

Hank face faltered slightly as he moved towards Divya. "So I guess you told your parents everything then. How'd they take the news?"

"As expected," she replied softly. "Hank, have you seen Evan?"

Hank glanced behind him and then back at Divya. "He just left," he replied, pointing over his shoulder towards the entrance of Hampton's Heritage. "He looked really upset and wouldn't say anything to me at all, what's going on Divya?"

Noticing how distracted Divya was he placed a hand on her shoulder and saw Divya glance back up at him. There was a distant look in her eyes. "You ok Divya?"

"Hank I've got to talk to him, I'll tell you everything later, but I've really got to talk to him."

"Yeah…yeah sure Divya, are you sure that you're doing ok?"

Divya let a smile come to her face and she nodded quickly. "Yeah actually, for the first time in a long time I'm great."

Hank smiled at her softly and released her shoulder. She smiled, adjusting her purse on her shoulder and rushed out of the hospital. When Divya reach the curb she noticed Evan's car speeding past her and out of the parking lot.

"Evan!" she called after him, but she was sure that he couldn't hear her. She quickly rushed over to her car and pulled open the door, sliding inside. She wondered if Evan would even consider talking to her, she had done so much to him… but she couldn't think of that right now. Right now her thoughts were on finding Evan and apologizing to him.

And if they couldn't be together, they could still be friends for the sake of their child. At least she hoped they could be...

()()()

When she reached the guest house she noticed Evan's car was in the driveway. She felt a small nervous flutter in the pit of her stomach. This wasn't going to stop her, she need to talk to Evan, and if she didn't do it now, she was never going to do it.

Parking her car near Evan's she slowly got out of the car and made her way inside the house.

Inside the brothers' home was dark, being lit by of the sunlight entering from the windows. She set her purse down on the kitchen counter and walked over to the table where Evan's laptop sat. Clicking on the mouse pad she noticed the screen was off. This was very unlike Evan; he never went five minutes without working on something HankMed related.

Shutting the laptop she made her way though the darken house. If Evan was anywhere he would have been in the kitchen, but maybe he…

"Evan?" she called out making her way upstairs.

Divya noticed that the house was really quiet. When Evan was home the house was never this silent. She made her way though the hallways and over to Evan's room and that's when she saw him.

Evan was looking out his window and towards the large hedge maze of Boris'. Divya stood there for a moment just watching Evan; he seemed lost and almost distracted.

"Evan," she called to him softly and when he didn't turn around right away she almost wonder if he had heard hear. However, before she could take another step into the room Evan spoke out in a soft whisper. "What are you doing here Divya?"

Evan watched her for a minute in the doorway and the room was deathly quiet. Divya grew more and more worried as the silent seconds ticked by. Was their relationship beyond the point where friendship wasn't an option anymore?

Sighing, Evan moved away from the window and sat on his bed resting his hands on his knees. Divya hesitantly moved from the doorway and made her way over to the bed and sat next to him. A small blush rose to her face remembering the last time that the two of them were in this room together, and the result was the situation that they were in right now.

"Evan, I know what I did was wrong, but even if we can't be together, I want us to be friends, for the baby's sake."

"You know, when Hank and I were little, just after our mom got sick our dad walked out on us and out of our lives. For the longest time it was just me and Hank, the two of us against the world," Divya had to stop herself from reaching out to Evan, but the pain in his voice was just so evident that she wanted to cry. Biting her lip she let Evan continue. "When I got older I realized how much that took a toll on not only my life, but Hank's as well with him taking care of me . It was hard. I'm not going to be one of those dads Divya. I'm going to be there for my child. My dad was a deadbeat dad; I want to be nothing like him."

Feeling a smile come to her lips she turned to the younger Lawson brother, Evan was showing something that she hadn't seen from him before. He was still the quirky, funny and sporadic person she always had know, but after hearing him admit all of that she could see this new side to him all of a sudden. It made all the feelings she had for him in the first place resurface almost instantly.

Divya moved forward and met her lips against Evan's; surprised, Evan didn't respond for a second. Pulling Evan closer to her she felt his arms wrap around her body. Divya felt a small shiver rush down her spine, this was the first kiss they had shared since the night that they had slept together and though all the stress about everything that had gone on between them, she had forgotten how great his lips felt against hers.

"Evan I saw Divya's car in the drive way!" a voice echoed from down the hallway and Divya and pulled apart quickly seeing Hank standing in the doorway. "Have you seen…?"

Hank faltered slightly glancing between Evan and Divya who were sitting uncomfortably on the bed. "Um…sorry…I'm just going to go."

"Yeah thanks Henry." called Evan after Hank as he walked back down the hallway and downstairs.

Divya smiled softly placing her hand on Evan's shoulder and he turned to her.

"Divya, just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't make me sell my car."

"Sell your car? What are you talking about Evan? Why would I make you sell your car?"

"I'd figure you'd make me sell it for a safer car for the baby."

Divya laughed loudly making Evan question her sanity. Divya however shook her head at Evan's logic. "Evan of course not, I wouldn't make you sell it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because when the baby's going to be in the car it's going to be in mine, mine's

safer, and beside I'm not sure I trust your driving."

"Does that mean I get to keep my car?" asked Evan, his eyes lighting up with an expression that was a mix of his birthday and Christmas day all mix into one and once again Divya found herself laughing at his expression.

"Yes Evan you get to keep your car."

Evan jumped to his feet picking Divya up in his arm and spinning her around. Divya, surprised, just laughed along as Evan spun her around before her feet were set back on the ground. Evan pressed his lips against her and Divya kissed him back eagerly knowing that for once, everything in her life was going to be alright.

- 6 months later -

When Divya opened her eyes the green glow of the alarm clock on the night stand displayed the ungodly hour to which she had awoken, 2:56 in the morning. Groaning loudly as she heard the whispered mumbling of the person asleep next to her, she tried to sit up in the bed. She didn't have much luck because of the very large stomach she was currently sporting.

Trying her best to figure out what had awoken her she felt a sharp pain race though her body. Grabbing a stop watch off the night stand by her side of the bed and waited for the end of the contraction before starting the timer. The seconds ticked by as she waited. Suddenly she felt the pain return to her body she hit stop on the stop watch and noticed that the pains were 15 minutes apart. She was having contractions.

"Evan!" she whispered sharply try to sit herself up in the bed, but not having much luck. Giving Evan's shoulder another hard shove he fell out of the bed and onto the hard flooring. "Evan!"

"Divya?" he asked pulling himself up off the floor, but the second he met her eyes, and saw the pain and fear that was behind them. "What's wrong?"

"Evan get Hank, right now, I think I'm going into labor."

Evan stood there for a minute in a panic, but Divya reached forward and snatched his night shirt pulling him forward to her.

"Evan, please!" she replied, her pain evident in her voice. "Go get Hank."

Evan nodded rushing out of the room and yelling for Hank at the top of his lungs. Divya rested back against her pillows trying to remain calm. Evan was going to do enough panicking for the both of them. Hurried footsteps echoed down the hallway once more and seconds later the two brothers entered into the room. Hank's medical bag at his side he flipped on the small lamp on the night stand.

"Divya?"

"Sorry for the early hour wake up call Hank, but I think that this is the real deal this time. The contractions are fifteen minutes apart right now." Divya replied with a laugh as she thought back to a few weeks ago when Divya's complaining of mild indigestion had sent Evan running to Hank at 5 in the morning.

"Not a problem Divya let's get you check out and we'll see what to do from there."

Divya nodded trying to sit up in the bed. She noticed Evan standing in the doorway. He was leaning uncomfortably against the doorway and biting at his fingernails. Divya smiled softly at him.

"Evan, it's going to be ok."

Evan gave her small nervous smile and she nodded turning back to Hank. Hank pulled off his rubber gloves and looked at her again. "Looks like you're only dilated to a three.

You've got a ways to go Divya, I think now would be the right time to move you to Hampton's Heritage."

"What!" Evan cried out. "You're not going to deliver the baby Hank? Come on man you're the only one I trust doing this."

"Evan I would feel better if she was in a hospital with doctors and medication that I don't have, and a more stable environment."

"Hank come on man you're the MacGyver of medicine can't you do something?"

"Evan, we need to get her to the hospital."

"Ok, fine. Let's go Hank." Evan walked over to the closet and grabbed her overnight bag.

Divya was helped out of bed by Hank and the three of them walked out the door.

()()()

The doors to Hampton's Heritage emergency room doors flew open and Divya was pushed inside in a wheelchair by Evan while Hank held her overnight bag over his shoulder.

"My girlfriend is going into labor."

"Alright," replied the nurse behind the counter. "We'll move her into a room right away."

"I want to go with her."

The nurse glanced down at Divya who nodded. "Alright let's go Daddy."

"Alright!" replied Evan as the nurse and Divya walked into the hospital. Evan began to follow them but was stopped by Hank. Hank held out the overnight bag to his brother who smiled and accepted it. Pausing slightly, Hank pulled Evan into a hug.

"Good luck Evan."

"Thanks!" replied Evan smiling at his brother before following Divya through the double doors and into the hospital.

()()()

Hank pace around the waiting room, Evan had only talked to him once before Divya had gone into the delivery room and he was worried. He knew delivery took a long time, but it was going on 16 hours now. He hoped that Divya was ok. He hoped that Evan wasn't freaking out too much, he hoped…

"Hank?"

Turning around Hank noticed Jill walking over to him. She was holding a few files in her arm and her pager on the clipboard.

"Any word on Divya?"

"Well I just saw them taking her out of the delivery room and from what I could tell she was looking ok."

"And the baby?"

"Well…"

"Hank!"

Hank looked behind Jill and smiled as he saw his little brother standing there. He was rocking a little bundle in his arms. Hank smiled making his way over with Jill and the two of them watched Evan.

"Hank, I've got a son."

Hank looked at the little boy in Evan's arms and recognized the jet black hair of Divya's as well as her dark brown eyes, but the baby was almost a spitting image of Evan. Hank felt a rush of love for this child he barely knew.

"Evan, he looks just like you." Hank replied his smile shining brightly giving his brother a hug trying not to squish his nephew at the same time.

"How's Divya?" asked Jill.

"She's sleeping, but it's all good, I think they moved her back to her room now."  
A nurse appeared behind Evan placing a hand on his shoulder; Evan turned around and the woman spoke to him.

"Mr. Lawson we need him back now, Divya is awake now and he needs to feed."

"Right," he replied.

"Can we see Divya?" asked Hank eager to see her and make sure that she was doing ok as well.

"After we get the baby fed you can come back and see here, I'll send your brother out to get you when we're ready."

Divya heard a soft knock on the door and she adjusted her gown across her chest before calling to the people on the other side. The door was opened and Hank and Evan entered the room.

Hank was holding a bouquet of sunflower for Divya and placed them on the dress across from her bed. He walked over to Divya and gave her a small hug.

"How are you feeling?"

Divya shifted slightly in her bed and smiled at Hank "I've kind of sore now that the pain killers are starting to wear off, but I'm good. Getting use to breast feeding is going to take a while but I'm sure I'll get the hang of it."

Hank chuckled slightly and they both turned to watch Evan as he was playing with the baby who was resting in a crib near the bed. Divya had never seen Evan smile that way before in her short time of knowing him, not ever when he got that very large check from

Mrs. Newburg.

"So what did you decided to name him?" asked Hank turning back to Divya paused slightly a smile coming to her face.

"Well…"

"What?"

"Evan and I decided to name him, Taran Hank Katdare."

"You gave him my name as a middle name?"

"It was fair to give the baby your name because if you hadn't started HankMed like I wanted and hired Divya like she wanted, we would have never gotten together, Divya would have gotten married like her parents wanted and we would have been back in New York and I would have been back in an office doing account and I wouldn't be a father today," stated Evan. Turning away from Taran and entering the conversation, he walked over and hugged his brother. "We owe everything to you Hank."

Hank smiled, moving over to the crib and picking up the bundle of blanket into his arms.

He watched a sleepy Taran rub at his eyes before dozing back off. Hank smiled at the little boy.

"Why did you pick Taran?"

"Well I figured it was the simplest Indian name that Evan could remember for one, and secondly its meaning pretty much sums up the last six months of my life." Divya stated.

Confused, Hank looked at Divya. "What does it mean?"

"Heaven," she replied a smile spreading across her lips.

Hank chuckled, rocking the baby in his arms as Evan walked over to Divya and kiss her forehead. Divya began to doze off slightly, but the smile wouldn't fade from her lips.

Right now things were perfect and she wouldn't change it, not one bit.

* * *

Alright everyone, that's it. That's the end. I want to thank everyone again for taking the time to read this story. Oh and by the way, the part with Evan and the car, I was upset by the fact that Evan lost his car in the first episode of the new season. I didn't want him to lose his car here too. lol.

Please review and thanks again!


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

- One Month Later -

The silent peacefulness of nighttime was rare since the addition of the new Lawson to the guest house.

And tonight was no different.

The cry of a baby amplified through the guest house, and through by the baby monitor that was resting on the nightstand next to the bed.

Divya groaned softly lifting her heavy head off of the pillow and glanced at the alarm clock across from her. It was only 1:45 in the morning. Groaning again Divya rested her head back down on her pillow and sighed.

The baby's cries continued and when Evan made no move to get up, she sighed softly.

"Alright."

Pushing the blankets off her body she slowly sat up in the bed, stretching her arms above her head and yawning before rising to her feet. Before Divya would had needed a light to navigate the darken room but the early morning wakeup call had become such a common thing that she knew how to get around without a light.

Walking down the hallway to the room just one door over she pushed open the slightly ajar door and entered. The room was dark, but the baby's crib against the window was illuminated by the moon shining through it.

"Hey baby." She whispered softly walking over to the crib and rubbing the baby's back softly. "What's a matter?"

The baby's cries were soothed as the touch of his mother calmed him. Smiling softly Divya smiled and reached to pick up her child in her arm. Scooping up Taran and the blanket in her arms she lifted the child out of the bed.

A soft clatter was heard and suddenly she noticed that an object had fallen out of the blanket that the baby was wrapped in. Confused she bent down and picket up a small box that was resting on the floor.

"What is this?"

Adjusting the baby in her arms she bent down and picked up the box. Examining the box she pushed the lid open and noticed a small piece of paper sitting in the inside.

She rested the box inside the crib and unfolded the piece of paper and identified Evan's scribbled handwriting. The words instantly brought tears to her eyes.

_"Mommy, will you marry Daddy? Please?"_

Divya turned around towards the doorway and noticed Evan standing there with a smile on his face and his hands clasp together in front of him.

"Evan…"

"Divya, in the short time I've know you you've become so much in my life, you're the partner in our business, the mother of my child, and the love of my life. I almost lost you, and by gaining you again I realized how much I don't want to lose you again. Please, will you," Evan knelt to the ground before Divya and the child in her arms, Divya was already crying now and shaking as Evan took her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Divya let out a sob as he slid a ring on her finger. "Yes Evan, yes I will."

* * *

So yeah, I'm back, I know I said the story was over, but I felt like there was something left hanging at the end and I wanted to continue it but wasn't sure how. But yesterday after watching an episode of Bridezilla's the idea came to me almost instantly and I had to write this little piece to finish the story off. So enjoy! :)


End file.
